Revelations
by Skinfull
Summary: This is a story about how Luke and Lorelai got together, and what surprises they learned about each other. Smutty, PWP(ish) and just bloody good (dirty) fun. 3 chapters, all uploaded, just need to read through them to check for glaring errors. Should have them all up by tonight or tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is rapid fire writing, I need to slow down or take a holiday! Had this idea brewing for a while, I hope it hasn't been done to death. Enjoy!

* * *

Luke had her coffee poured before she even sat down. He carried it over to her and pulled the order pad from the front of his jeans but had written "cheeseburger and chili fries" before she uttered the words with a wide smile. He nodded his head and returned to the kitchen to place her order then took his customary position by the till to continue counting the receipts.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai called out as she held up her coffee towards him. "This coffee is the best batch yet." When he didn't even look up she smiled. It was quiet in the diner. Kirk was sitting in the corner eating cereal and Tom was finishing up a burger by the window. Lorelai loved it when the diner was like this. Luke usually tried to look busy, but she knew from his repetitive motions that he had already counted those receipts at least ten times. She sipped her coffee again and released a breath with a loud "Ahhhh!"

Luke glanced up and her smile widened when she caught him. "It's just the same old coffee," he muttered, trying not to give her any more ammo.

"Same old coffee?" She sipped it again. "No, no, not this batch, this batch is different. What did you put in it?"

"Cocaine."

"And it's still a buck fifty!" she sipped again and loudly proclaimed her pleasure.

"When does Rory get here?" Luke asked, knowing that when Rory arrived Lorelai's attention would be focused on her daughter instead of tormenting him.

"She's not coming tonight. She's eating at Lane's."

"Poor girl," Luke said with a crooked smile.

"Order up!" Caesar called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Caesar, and you can head off now. I'll take care of the rest."

"You sure boss?"

"Go, before I change my mind."

Luke took the plate for Lorelai and delivered it to her table then collected the empty plate from Tom's table. He grabbed the money and receipt too then went back to the till to settle it up. Kirk brought his own dish up to the counter and Luke scowled as he took it off him then held out his hand as Kirk counted out his bill in quarters.

"Seriously Kirk?"

"This is legal tender and if you refuse-"

"Just leave it, this is enough."

He opened the till and dumped the coins in without counting and Kirk smiled as he turned and left. Luke cleared the rest of the tables and went about his closing routine while Lorelai finished her food, thankfully only uttering a few words of delight now and then.

When she was done she brought her plate up to the counter and took a seat to watch him settle his till. "So about that coffee…"

"Refill?"

"Please!" she grinned and held out her cup. "So are you going to the summer ball?" Luke scoffed at the thought as he put her coffee in front of her and slung a dish towel over his shoulder. "It's not a formal ball Luke, you don't have to wear a monkey suit."

"Still not interested."

"It's for charity!"

"Charity? It's to fund the Summer festival!" Luke said as he tossed his hands up in despair. "A festival that serves no purpose, might I add."

"Charity Luke, is defined by helping others, and that is what will be happening at the ball."

Luke took a deep breath and turned to face her, his rant curling around his tongue as his hands gripped the edge of the counter. But when he saw the glint in her eye and the lifted curve on one side of her mouth he realised he was being baited for a rant. He lifted one finger up and wagged it from side to side in front of her as he grabbed the towel off his shoulder and went around the counter to wipe down her table.

"Awww!" Luke looked over his shoulder to see her pouting with her bottom lip protruding out in exaggerated annoyance.

"Shame on you Lorelai Gilmore, shame on you!" He slid the chairs into the table and carried the salt to the counter to sit with the rest of the shakers he had already collected.

"I can't help it, I'm bored!"

"Maybe you should go home, read a book!"

"But this is so much more fun." She smiled and turned on her stool to keep facing him as he went back around the counter and put the salt and sugar away.

"Glad to be of service, but unfortunately the time has come for me to close up, so you have to go someplace else and entertain yourself."

"Booo!" Lorelai finished her coffee, fished in her bag for some money then slid it over the counter to him with an overly exaggerated seductive smile. "I put in a little something extra for the show."

Luke rolled his eyes and took the money, counted out enough then slid the rest back over to her. "First showing is always free."

Lorelai laughed and took the money he proffered. "Hey, how about a second viewing tomorrow night?"

"Huh?" Luke dropped all pretence and looked up to her with a confused frown. His heart clenched and his breath caught in his throat. _Did she just ask him out?_ "What did you say?"

"Tomorrow night, after work, any chance you can come by and take a look at my back door?"

"Oh, you want me to fix something."

"Yeah, it won't close properly and keeps swinging open. I have to prop it closed with a ski boot."

"Ski boot?"

"It's heavy enough to keep it closed, but pretty enough to not be an eyesore."

"Geez, Lorelai," Luke said and he rubbed his face with one hand. "I can swing by now and take a look."

"No, tomorrow is fine." Lorelai slid off the stool and reached back to grab her jacket from the chair she had sat at.

"Let me just grab my tools. You have your jeep?" Lorelai nodded. "You go on ahead, I'll follow you in my truck."

He moved towards the curtain as she went to the diner door and he watched as she exited, crossed the road to her jeep and drove off. It was only then that he climbed the stairs to his flat to grab his toolbox. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves as he went out to the truck after locking up, a self admonishing chuckle on his lips as he climbed in. He shook his head at the thought that she was about to ask him out. He rolled his eyes and gripped the wheel tighter as he drove slowly through the streets and parked behind her jeep.

When he climbed her porch he noticed she had left her front door wide open for him. He tried to dampen down his irritation and walked in with a quick scuff of his boots on the door mat.

"Lorelai?" he called out as he stood in her foyer and walked around to the bottom of the stairs by the entrance to the kitchen.

Her head popped around the corner at the top of the stairs and he could tell by her visible but bare shoulders that she was topless so he looked down to the toolbox in his hands. "You know where it is, I'll be down in a sec."

Luke half saluted her with a wave of his hand and went around to backdoor in her kitchen. Sure enough, it had been propped closed with a white and pink ski boot. Luke kicked the boot aside and watched the door slowly swing open. He reached up to the hinges to examine them more closely and sure enough the screws had come out and made the door unbalanced.

He reached into his toolbox to find the right replacement screw and was reaching up to put it in place when Lorelai came into the kitchen. She spotted him immediately and leaned against the counter to enjoy the play of the muscles on his back beneath his tee-shirt. He stretched and moved to screw it in tighter and only noticed her presence when he turned to grab another screw.

"Oh hey," he said after casting a cursory glance in her direction. He returned his attention to the door as she circled the room to prepare a pot of coffee.

"You want some tea?"

"No, I'm good." When he had the second screw attached, he swung the door closed but still it wouldn't not stay shut. He examined the latch and saw the slot in the frame was damaged. "What the hell…?" Luke hunkered down to check it out as Lorelai came over to see what he was looking at. "What happened to the door?"

"I dunno," she said as she leaned over him, her falling hair brushing the side of his head.

"It looks like someone tried to break in!"

"It does?"

"The lock is damaged, the latch slot is broken."

"Oh, right, yeah…"

"You did this, didn't you." He looked up at her and she looked down with a half smile.

"I may have forgotten my keys the other day."

"And you broke in?"

"Well I kinda just…" she looked sheepish as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I broke in."

"When?"

"Last weekend."

"And it's been like this ever since?"

"No Luke… I fixed it and it magically got broken again." she stood up and rested her hands on her hips

Luke frowned as he stood up and mirrored her stance. "Lorelai, this isn't safe."

"Can't you fix it?"

"Fix it?"

"Yeah, don't you have something in there to fix it?" she kicked his tool box enough to make the lid rattle and he looked down at her foot and back up to her face, his frown deepening.

"I can fix it, but it's going to take more than I have in my tool box."

"Don't you have a bigger tool box?"

"Bigger toolbox?" Luke rubbed his hand over his face with exasperation. "Lorelai it's got nothing to do with the size-"

"Dirty."

He stopped talking and looked at her with a frown. "You can't stay here, while the door is like this."

"What? It's fine!"

"Lorelai, it's not safe."

"It's fine, it's been like that for almost a week."

"That doesn't mean it's safe now."

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Rory called from the hallway as she slammed the front door behind her.

"We're in here honey."

Rory walked in and saw Luke standing by the door, his hands gripping his hips with a deep frown on his face. Lorelai was leaning against the kitchen table and had her feet crossed at the ankles and her arms across her chest.

"Hey Luke." Luke nodded his head in her direction, obviously too mad to speak and she couldn't help the small smile at the state she knew he mother had wound him into. "What's going on?"

"Luke is saying that the house isn't safe to sleep in because the door lock is broken."

"But it's been broken for a week."

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Lorelai said with a wave of her arm.

"That's not the point!" Luke said his voice a low angry whisper. "Anyone could walk right in."

"Like who? Kirk?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Or worse, Taylor!" Rory said as she gripped her mother's arm in mock horror.

"Oh no! Luke you should stay over, protect us from whatever may come creeping in."

"Yeah Luke, stay with us, it'll be like a sleep over."

"I'm not staying in this death trap of a house," Luke said with a scoff as he bent over to close up his tool box.

"C'mon Luke, we'll watch a horror movie and do each others hair."

"Goodnight ladies." He picked up his box and made to move away but each of them grabbed an arm and pulled him back.

"No Luke! How will we sleep if it's so unsafe!" Rory said.

"We need a big burly man in the house!" Lorelai said.

"Let me go." Luke tried to shake them off but they held on tight as he started to walk towards the door, dragging both of them in his wake.

"What if someone breaks in?"

"What if we get murdered?"

"What if something happens?"

Luke slowed his steps as he approached the door and stopped in the hallway. He felt his shoulders slump even before he realised the decision had been made for him. He knew they were joking, mocking him and his overprotective nature but he also knew that if something did happen, he would never forgive himself.

"Ok, fine."

They jumped up and down behind him clapping their hands as he lowered his toolbox to the ground and kicked it to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. He turned to face them and they sombered their reactions to stand smiling at him, Lorelai's smile wide and triumphant where as Rory's was simply genuine.

Lorelai reach for his arm and grasped it tightly then guided him to the couch and pushed him down. Rory went into the kitchen and when Lorelai passed Luke the remote for the TV she followed Rory. Luke looked after her and shook his head at the situation he had gotten himself into...again then turned his attention back to the tv and switched it on. He flicked through the channels and settled on a the first sports thing he found then tossed the remote onto the couch next to him and rolled his head onto the back with closed eyes.

When he heard their footsteps approaching he rolled his head towards them without lifting it and saw Rory carry a massive bowl of popcorn and Lorelai behind her with a couple of beers. All of a sudden this evening was looking up he decided as he sat up and moved his legs aside to make room for them to pass by the coffee table. Rory sat on the floor with her back against the couch and Lorelai sat in the middle, her legs crossed and passed him a beer.

"Thanks." He took a long drink and dangled the beer loosely between two fingers over the arm of the couch.

"So tonight we were planning on watching the Notebook, but it's a tearjerker, so maybe we should change the lineup!"

"How about Tremors?" Rory said as she scrambled over to the tv and shuffled through the dvd collection.

"I don't mind, watch what you want."

"It's a romance movie Luke," Lorelai said and she patted his arm.

"Seriously, I don't care." He took another long drink of his beer and settled in against the couch, his head finding a comfy spot against the back.

"Ok, the notebook it is."

Rory put the disk in and crawled back to her spot, sharing a smile with her mother. They shared the popcorn and watched in relative silence as the movie unfolded. Luke watched with minimal interest, his mind quietly running through all the things he had to do tomorrow. Prep the weekend bakes, change the frier oil, give Caesar his shift times for the week, buy a 2x4 to fix Lorelai's door frame, replace her back door lock. His mind wandered back to the movie in time to see the male protagonist pull the top off the female lead. Luke glanced over at Lorelai who had her fingers interlocked under her chin as she focused on the movie.

When he looked back at the movie again the female lead was naked but silhouetted by a large window. The male was topless and showering her with kisses and Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He spotted Lorelai's smile and her eyes shifted sideways towards him. He looked away and drank more of his beer then tried to think of anything but what was going on on the screen.

"You ok?" she whispered and she moved her knee to nudge his thigh.

Luke nodded and finished his beer and Lorelai did the same then jumped up and grabbed two more. Luke took the bottle she offered with a crooked smile and moved his legs again for her to sit down.

By the end of the movie, both Lorelai and Rory were holding back tears and Luke a sigh of relief. He had finished his second beer but Lorelai's remained untouched on the floor by his foot. Rory stood and stretched, rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and sighed.

"Why do we watch that movie...it destroys us!"

"You've seen that before?"

"A few times," Lorelai admitted sheepishly.

"Never gets old." Rory leaned forward and kissed her mother. "G'night."

"Night honey."

"Good night Luke!"

"Um, night, Rory."

After Rory left Lorelai reached for her beer and sat back against the couch, her shoulder brushing against his. "So did you like the movie?"

"Sure."

"Did you even watch it?"

"Not really," he admitted with a smile.

"Not really a movie guy huh," she sipped her beer and watched him carefully.

"I like movies, just maybe not as much as you."

"What do you like as much as me?" she asked pointedly and Luke looked over at her with a slight frown.

"Sorry?"

"Is there anything you like as much as I like movies?" she asked as she lifted her drink and sipped it again to hide her smile.

"I love to bake."

"That's your job though, anything fun?"

Luke watched her drink her beer and wondered if she was taking him down this route for a reason. Did she want him to kiss her? Was she toying with him? He wanted to kiss her but he wanted it to be clear, not some sort of game or teasing fun she was playing with. She was flirty, he had been at the receiving end of her flirtiness before but always before it got too far she would pull back and end the game. This time it felt different though. Was it because they were in her house, her territory and she felt safer?

"Fun?"

"Yeah, what do you do for fun Luke?"

"I like to fish."

"Riveting."

"I used to like running, but my bones are too old now." he said with a chuckle and he turned away from her, not willing to play her game.

"No stamina?" He didn't need to look at her to know she was smiling wickedly.

"Maybe for the first hour or so but after that my knees turn to jelly." He sighed and smiled himself then added, "There used to be a time that I could go for hours and hours. A couple of times a day."

"Couple?"

"Easily." he closed his eyes over and chuckled aloud. "But those days are gone."

Lorelai finished her beer and wondered how he had managed to turn the tables on her so swiftly. Part of her wanted to push him, see how far she could take him but the rest of her was terrified in her succeeding. She took a deep breath and let it out in a yawn then reached forward and put the now empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

Luke could pinpoint the minute she backed away. Her shoulder moved away from his, her gaze shifted from some part of his body to the wall across the room and her fingers intertwined between her knees. He toyed with the idea of pushing her back a little but something held him back and he decided against it.

"Well, thanks for staying to look after us Luke, let me get you a couple of blankets."

She jumped off the couch and over his knees and hurried upstairs to the hot press to get some bedding for him. When she returned he was in the kitchen throwing away the empty beer bottles and rinsing out the popcorn bowl.

"You don't need to do that," she said as she put the ski boot back in place to hold the door closed. Luke looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. He dried his hands on a dishtowel then slung it over his shoulder and went out to his tool box. He grabbed a large flathead screwdriver then went back to the door. He pushed it closed and leaned against it with his shoulder then jammed the screwdriver into the latch to hold it closed. "Yay! You fixed it! My hero!" she said as she patted his shoulder.

"It's not fixed."

"Enough though."

"I don't like leaving it like this," he said as he stepped back and looked at his handy work. "It's not safe if there is a fire or something."

"It'll be fine for one night." she grabbed his elbow and pulled him away. 'C'mon, bed time."

Luke whipped his head around but she was looking at the couch now and trying to decide how best to make up the bed. "It's fine, I can sort it out." he said as he picked up the sheet but Lorelai took it out of his hand and spread it out. He stepped back and let her finish as she plumped up the pillow and spread out the blanket then folded the top down t make it easier for him to climb in.

"There!"

"Thanks."

"So, goodnight."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

She stood before him for a few seconds and he wondered if she was waiting for him to kiss her. He almost did, his fingers twitching by his leg about to move to grab her when she turned and walked away. Lorelai raced up the stairs, and didn't slow down as she crossed her room and jumped onto her bed. She felt giddy and excited and couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she covered her head with her duvet.

Luke looked up at the ceiling towards her bedroom and shook his head. No one confounded him like Lorelai did. He pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled down his jeans. After folding his clothes across the arm of the chair beside the couch then lay back and covered himself with the blanket only to then realise a pressing need to pee.

"Dammit."

He wondered if he could resist the urge and lay back to try and forget about it but the need only intensified. Luke kicked the blanket off and stood in the living room for another second. He listened to the sounds of the house and wondered if everyone else was asleep yet. When he heard no noises he carefully climbed the stairs in search of the bathroom. He walked on the balls of his feet, avoiding the steps he knew to be squeaky and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom. When he was done he flicked off the light, before opening the door then stepped into the hallway and paused while his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Just as he took a step out into the hallway, her bedroom door swung open and she walked out right into him. Luke grabbed her arms to steady both her and himself and her hands came up to his chest. It didn't take long for Lorelai to realise he was topless. And when she looked down she realised he was nearly bottomless too as she spied the boxer briefs he was wearing.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

She looked back up to his face and before she could stop herself her fingers curled in the soft hair of his chest, she pushed herself up on tiptoes and kissed him. Luke stood stock still as her lips crashed against his but his hands gripped her arms tighter to hold her in place. When her tongue appeared past her lips and brushed his, he opened his mouth with a sigh, curled one arm around her waist as the other found purchase on the wall and turned her back towards it.

Luke leaned into her kiss, pressed her against the wall and let her tongue set a rhythm which he found to be slow and languid not the fast one he expected from their first kiss. But as he tilted his head and tried to get a better angle and his lower body pressed against her he felt a shift in her participation. Her tongue made it's way back into her own mouth and her lips became slow and unresponsive. Her hands which gripped his shoulders and back closer, were now flat against his chest causing resistance to his movements.

He leaned back and placed two hands flat against the wall either side of her shoulders. His breathing was ragged and he tried to calm it as best he could but he could feel hers was just as bad.

"I um…" she stuttered and looked away from him.

"Sorry," Luke pushed away from the wall and stepped back. He put his hands on his hips and only then realised his state of undress. He looked back up at her and noticed she was wearing a pair or shorts and a tee, her nipples taut and protruding through the cotton material. He dragged his eyes away and stepped back again, into the bannister. "I'll just, um, yeah."

Lorelai watched him go and pressed herself back into the wall as if it could swallow her only when she heard him settle back onto the couch could she move into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and braced her hands on the sink to look at herself in the mirror.

"Holy shit."

She took a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips then allowed the smile that was threatening, to break out across her lips. "You kissed Luke."

"He kissed you back."

"You kissed him first."

"He enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it more!" she glanced down at her nipples and instinctively covered her breasts with her hands and chuckled.

"Dammit."

She turned on the tap and cupped her hands beneath the cold water then splashed it over his face. She repeated the motion a couple more times then grabbed a towel and dried off before leaving the bathroom and creeping back to her room.

Luke lay on the couch with his hands locked behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He relived her kiss over and over again not even the slightest bit interested in getting some sleep. He waited for the dawn to creep through the curtains then got up and dressed. He folded his bedding up and placed it neatly on the arm chair then grabbed a pad and pen by the phone to leave a note, placing the note in the one place she was sure to look. With only the slightest hesitation he quietly crept out of the house and drove away.

Lorelai listened to him moving about downstairs and only moved when she heard him drive away. She raced for the shower and dressed as quick as she could then hurried downstairs to see if Rory was awake. It was another hour or so before her alarm would wake her and as Lorelai went into the kitchen to find her car keys she spotted the note he left by the coffee pot.

"I'll come back after the lunch rush to fix the door. - Luke" She read it aloud and smiled, touching the curling script of his note then folded it into her pocket and raced out to her car.

When she pulled up at the diner she spotted him talking to the bakery delivery guy but when she climbed out of her jeep and he spotted her she noticed his words falter. She took a steadying breath and forced herself to keep walking all the while her eyes were locked on his. He finished the conversation he was having and walked the delivery guy to the door of the diner to see him off with a pat on the back then held the door open for Lorelai to step in.

"Coffee?"

She nodded and preceded him across the diner to perch herself on a stool at the end of the counter.

"Early riser."

"Couldn't sleep." she smiled then added, "You?"

"Not a wink."

His words made her smile widen and then when he put the coffee in front of her she picked it up and held it with both hands, as if taking strength from its heat. The silence between them was almost stifling and as if on cue they both tried to break it at the same time.

"Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" he said, his eyes glancing between her eyes, her mouth and her hands.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" she said, her eyes fixed on his.

They both smiled and Luke nodded. Lorelai sipped her coffee and placed it back onto the counter.

"You wanna call me later and hash out the details?" she asked as her fingers ran along the rim of her coffee and her eyes watched their trail. She looked up in time to see his smile widen and his head bob up and down in a slow nod. Then turned on her stool and stepped off to walk towards the door.

"I'll fix your door later, after the lunch rush," he said before she could leave.

"Thanks." She looked over her shoulder at him and waved then hurried to the jeep and drove home. It wasn't until she was home and in her bathroom fiddling with the shower that it really hit her. "Oh my god, a date with Luke Danes."

"Who has a date with Luke Danes?" Lorelai jumped and turned to see Rory leaning against the door in her bathrobe.

"Sorry?"

"Who has a date with Luke Danes?" she said as she stepped into the room and grabbed her toothbrush and paste.

"Maybe, I do?"

"You?" Rory turned to face her mother, her brush dangling from her mouth as she stared at her mother who was now perched on the edge of the tub.

"I think so."

"Well either you do or you don't young lady, which is it?"

"I do, I do, he's going to call me later to hash out the details." Lorelai felt herself blush and covered her face.

"What? How? When?"

"This morning. He asked. Well I kinda did too."

"Mom!"

"What?" Lorelai looked up to Rory and wondered if she had made a huge mistake. "Is it ok if I go on a date with Luke?"

"Ok?" Rory sat next to her mother, her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth. "It's...surprising, but yeah, it's ok."

""Good." Lorelai draped an arm over Rory's shoulder and hugged her daughter tight. "You know if it was weird or made you uncomfortable, I would back off. You know that right?"

"I know, and it's not weird, it's surprising, but it's anything but weird."

Lorelai smiled but looked away before her blush could be seen then stood and fiddled with the shower taps more to find the right temperature. She shoo'd Rory out of the room and showered quickly. They were dressed and ate poptarts sharing knowing smiles then Lorelai dropped Rory off at school and went to work.

The day seemed to drag and though it was on the tip of her tongue to talk to Sookie and examine every last minute detail of her experience with Luke, something was holding her back. Eventually she made it home and dropped her bag in the hallway then kicked off her shoes by the couch. She saw Rory's school bag on the kitchen table and beside it another note from Luke. As she picked it up she noticed the back door had been fixed.

"Fixed the door -Luke." She smiled at his note and folded it over as she made her way up to her room and placed it into the drawer with the other one. She changed quickly and went down stairs as Rory came in through the front door.

"Hey honey."

"Your boyfriend was here, he fixed the door."

"Hush you."

"Lane wants to know if she can come to the wedding." Rory said as she grabbed a juice out of the fridge and ducked out of Lorelai's reach.

"It's one date!" she said as she caught the juicebox Rory tossed over at her.

"That's how these things begin!"

"Shut it, offspring!"

They both went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, their customary thursday night routine already in full swing. Rory had finished her homework, Lorelai had the chinese menu open on her lap and they had already picked the movie they were going to watch the week before.

"So we killed all the chicken options, time to move onto pork!"

"Do it." Rory jumped up and put the movie into the DVD player then grabbed the phone from the cradle and tossed it to her mother.

They started the movie and paused it when the food arrived. Lorelai kept the phone on the table next to her, every so often staring at it, willing it to ring but so far it remained traitorously silent. Then finally, as the ending credits started to roll, the phone rang. Rory and Lorelai looked at each other as Lorelai reached for it gingerly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai." Luke said and she could almost see him standing behind the counter, scratching the back of his neck. "It's me, Luke" he added as an afterthought.

"Hi Luke," she said laughing as his introduction.

Rory nudged her mother and got up to give her some space. Lorelai turned on the couch and tucked her feet underneath herself as she settled into talk to Luke.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"I'm, yeah, I'm fine."

"So, you called."

"Yep, this is me calling." he coughed to clear his throat, hating how his voice was tense and scratchy. "So, you asked me out."

"I did, I did."

"And I decided to say yes."

"You did huh?"

"Yeah, I had to think about it, but I decided to give you a chance."

"Really?" she was laughing now and he basked in it's sound.

"Yeah." his voice suddenly became low and serious. "I really want to take you out. Tomorrow."

"No, not Friday, I can't Friday."

"Oh...Saturday?"

"Yes!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Saturday works."

"Great." She felt him sigh with relief even over the phone.

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect."

"Ok, good. I'll see you then."

"Um, you'll probably see me before then. I mean you're the one with the coffee."

"Right. So I'm going to hang up before I mess this up."

"Ok," she said with a chuckle. "Bye Luke."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the diner wall. For such a short conversation it sure as hell took a lot out of him. He went about closing the diner then strolled up to his apartment and collapsed straight into bed.

Friday moved torturously slowly. She came in at lunch for coffee and a donut to go but the diner was so packed he didn't have time to offer her any attention. Friday evening he knew she went to dinner at her parents house so he didn't expect to see her so when he had ushered the last patron out and was focusing on settling the till, he was surprised to see her approaching the diner door. He came around the counter to unlock it before she got to it and held it open as she sauntered in. She was wearing a navy wrap skirt and baby blue blouse with a pair of 4 inch heels that made her legs look even longer.

"What brings you here?" he asked as he closed and locked the door behind her.

"You."

"Me?"

"Well, your coffee."

Luke smiled and shook his head as he rounded the counter and started a fresh batch for her. "Good dinner with your folks?"

"Thats an oxymoron if ever I heard one."

"Where is Rory?"

"Over with Lane."

"So what happened?"

"Oh just the usual," she played with the sugar packets on the counter. "Lorelai, why don't you find a man? Lorelai why can't you get a better job? Lorelai, why don't you join the DAR?"

"DAR?"

"Daughters of the American Revolution."

"Sounds riveting."

"Whats wrong with your job at the inn?" Luke asked as he poured her a cup of coffee and Lorelai couldn't help but smile at how he ignored the first parental question.

"Not quite prestigious enough."

"You're the manager of a whole inn!" He passed her the coffee and leaned on the counter before her.

"You don't need to tell me." She sipped her coffee and sighed. "Anyway, it's over for another week so I should put it behind me and move on. I've other things to look forward to."

"You do huh?"

"Yep."

"Like what?"

"A hot date tomorrow." Luke lifted his eyebrows up and smiled. "Not sure where we're going so it'll be tough to dress for it."

"I'm sure you'll look fine."

"Would be nice to have an idea though."

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"Chapters."

"In Hartford?" Luke nodded and waited for her response. She nodded slowly and smiled then sipped her coffee. "That makes it much easier to dress then."

"Happy to help." She looked at him over the rim of her coffee and took another sip then turned on her stool and stood.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"See you tomorrow."

Luke wanted to hurry around the counter and grab her for a kiss but instead he decided to watch her leave. He finished his closing routing and went up to bed.

Lorelai was still smiling when she got home and she hurried upstairs to grab her phone and call Sookie. She was still talking to her friend when Rory came home but shortly finished and went down to see Rory climbing into bed.

"Hey, honey," Lorelai said as she climbed onto the bed beside her daughter. "Let's talk."

"Whats up?"

"I'm going out with Luke tomorrow."

"This, I know."

"We're going to Chapters."

"In Hartford?" Lorelai nodded. "Swanky!"

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"Mom, it's fine. I'm not worried, I'm not confused, or jealous." Rory rolled onto her side to face her mother. "I really like Luke. He's a great guy. He really likes you and I knew you really liked him for a long long long long time."

Lorelai smiled and clasped her daughter's hands. "I've not dated much."

"I noticed."

"I just didn't want this to be strange for you, because I think this could be something."

"Mom," Rory smiled and kissed her mother's knuckles. "It already is something. It's been something for a while now and I'm just happy the both of you are finally realising it."

Lorelai smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Okay, so tomorrow you need to help me pick out what to wear."

"I'll clear my schedule, because that's an all day event."

Lorelai laughed as she rolled off the bed and walked to the door. "G'night."

By the time Luke pulled up in the garden it was just after 7. He knew better than to turn up on time, but also couldn't wait any longer. He leaned against the jeep and took a few steadying breaths then pushed himself away from the truck and walked towards the door.

Rory pulled it open before he had a chance to knock and he smiled sheepishly trying his damnedest not to blush, but failing miserably.

"She is almost ready."

"Thanks."

Rory led him into the living room and asked him to sit down but the minute his butt touched the couch she started to descend the stairs and he hopped back up to his feet again to watch her approach. She wore a slim fitting black dress that seemed to be fastened by a wrap and knot on her side. The neckline plunged low enough to show her cleavage and the bottom half flew freely against her legs, just about reaching her knees.

She carried her shoes in one hand and smiled at him as she made it to the bottom without falling. He stepped forward and instinctively reach out a hand for her. She took it and used it for balance as she slipped on her shoes and then stood up to her full height, assisted by the 4 inch heels she was wearing. Her hand moved along his arm but when it got to his hand he clasped it tightly to keep hold of it.

"You look amazing." He loved that her hair was down, clipped up on one side and loose curls falling down her neck.

"Thanks," She smiled and looked him up and down. He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark grey shirt which was tucked in with the top two buttons open. "You look pretty amazing yourself." she realised he had a haircut but didn't want to comment on it just yet, not in front of Rory.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded and turned to Rory who held out a lilac chiffon shawl and a bag and followed them to the door.

"Have a good time you two!"

"Thanks Rory."

"And remember your curfew young lady!"

Luke turned back to Rory, smiled but looked away as his blush started to come up his cheeks again. He held the door open for Lorelai then climbed in on the other side and waved at Rory who was still watching them before until they were out of sight.

The first half of the journey was spent in stifling silence and the longer it lasted, the more worried Luke became that he had made a mistake. What if they crossed a threshold and couldn't recapture the easy friendship they had cultivated over the years. What if this turned into the most awkward date ever, and so started the crumbling foundation of their relationship.

"Hey Luke," she said and reached across the seat to touch his arm.

"Hmm?"

"You nervous?"

"Crazy nervous," he said with a chuckle and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Me too." He looked over at her and smiled. "I don't know why though. It's not like this is a stranger date…"

"Maybe that's why." he muttered and focused his eyes back on the road. "Much more at stake, much more to lose."

His voice was low and whispered and when she didn't respond Luke glanced over to see her staring out of the front window too. He checked his mirrors and pulled up on the highway, left his blinkers on and killed the engine.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" he asked.

"No." She spoke suddenly and with conviction and it was like a soft warm salve on his nerves.

"Good." He reached across and took her hand in his then started the engine and drove again. They remained silent for the rest of the journey but this silence was more comforting than the previous one.

As they entered the restaurant he guided her through the tables by holding her hand in both of his then held out her chair for her before sitting down himself. They ordered drinks and appetizers from the waiter who walked off and finally left them alone.

"Ah the most anticipated moment of a first date," Lorelai said with a crooked smile.

"What's that?"

"The stifled conversation and awkward silence."

"That'd be a first for you surely." she smiled and swatted his arm. "This isn't stifling, and it's not awkward." he reached across the table to take her hand. "I've wanted to take you out for a while now, so even if it was, I wouldn't care."

"Why didn't you ask before?"

Luke shrugged. "I wasn't sure you would want to, I wasn't sure I was able for you."

"Able for me?" she laughed and sat back in her seat as the waiter arrived with their drinks. When he left she lifted her glass to her lips, never taking her eyes off him sipped her glass of wine. "What do you mean?"

"You're...you're amazing Lorelai." His grip on her hand tightened and her eyes flickered from their fingers to his eyes. "You're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart, incredibly sexy and independent. It's a terrifying, intoxicating combination." Lorelai leaned forward and rested her chin in her other hand. "And I wasn't sure I would be able to handle you."

"And now you are sure?"

"Oh god no!" Luke said with a small laugh and he squeezed her hand. "But I want to try. At least then my failure is interspersed with kisses."

Lorelai laughed this time and she pulled his hand to urge him towards her. He leaned over the table and she kissed him lightly. "Like this?" she uttered against his lips.

"Something like that yeah."

She kissed him again then they both sat back into their seats in time for the waiter to bring their starters. She sipped her wine and he his beer and they both nibbled off each others plates as they talked, and laughed their way through dinner. The chat came easily as if they were just hanging out and it was with a smile that Lorelai realised they rarely hung out. Sure they spent time together, when she was at the diner or he was fixing something at her house, but this was just hanging out. Hanging out interspersed with kissing she added with a smile.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he caught her smile. He put his knife and fork down on his plate and pushed it aside.

"This."

"This date?"

"Not like that!" she smiled again. "This is fun. It's really fun."

"Good."

"First dates are not usually this fun."

"Have you had many?"

"First dates?" she sipped her wine, stalling for time.

"Sorry, It's none of my business."

"No that's fine. I've had a few, none of them too memorable. Except the bad ones."

"Bad ones?" he lifted his beer and finished it. "How bad?"

"There was one guy who talked about all the dates he goes on and how he picks up women." She enjoyed his chuckle and tried to elicit more out of him. "There was one guy who turned up to the restaurant in shorts and flipflops and tried to check in a skateboard at the coat check." She watched him hold back his laughter, but the worst one, the very worst one had to be the guy who turned up in a dress."

She timed her words for when he was taking a sip and caused him to spit his water out and cover his mouth. "A dress?" he said and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand.

"I swear to god." Lorelai said with a wide smile. "I met him at a seminar in Boston. We were both staying at the same hotel and we arranged to meet for dinner in the hotel restaurant. I went down and waited in the bar and he turned up in this beautiful red suede dress that looked amazing on his hips."

"Why was he wearing a dress?"

"I really couldn't tell you." She sipped her wine. "I mean it was weird enough, him turning up in a dress but he acted like it was nothing. We had dinner-"

"You stuck around?"

"Yeah, well he was a nice guy, it obviously wasn't going to go anywhere but he was still a nice guy. So after dinner we went back to the elevators and he tried to kiss me."

"He what? In the dress?"

"Well, in the elevator but yeah, while wearing the dress," Lorelai laughed at his expression.

"Are you making this up?"

"I wish. What about you?" she sipped her wine and finished it and Luke lifted the bottle to pour out more for her.

"Are you asking if I've ever worn a dress on a date?"

"Or ever for that matter." Luke chuckled and shook his head. "So what about your first dates?"

"There haven't really been that many." He lifted his water and swirled it around the glass before sipping it. "And none of them were that bad, boring maybe, but not bad."

"And where does this one rank?"

"It's up there." he looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"This morning, when I was getting ready, mentally, for this date, I was so sure it would be awful." he put his glass aside and joined his hands on the table in front of him. "I thought it would be awkward, and we wouldn't find anything to talk about, we'd be too self aware of everything we already know about each other and there would be nothing left to discover. We'd both call it a day and try to claw back what ever friendship we could from the tattered remains of our date but inevitably we would drift apart."

"Wow."

"And that was all while I was having my oatmeal."

"But it's not like that."

"No." Luke leaned back from the table and let the waiter take their plates. He offered them the dessert menu which Luke took and handed to Lorelai.

"Do you want to share?" Luke nodded and watched as she perused the menu. The waiter came back and she made her choice then handed him back the menu and turned to Luke with a wide smile. "Oops, I forgot to tell him to bring an extra spoon." Luke sipped his water and looked at her over the rim of his glass.

"Tell me a secret."

"Huh?" Lorelai put down her wine and frowned.

"Tell me something about you that I don't already know."

"My underwear always match on a thursday," she said suddenly and Luke bit back some laughter. "And I mean always. Without fail."

"Why on a thursday?"

"I usually do my laundry on a wednesday." Luke smiled and nodded knowingly. "Now you."

"My coffee recipe is from my dad."

"What?"

"He didn't even like coffee, he used to make it for my mom every morning before going to the store. When my mom was sick, he showed me how to make it so I could make it while he was in the store." Luke smiled at the memory and looked up to see Lorelai smiling back at him.

"That's a good one."

The waiter arrived then with her dessert and placed it onto the table between them then placed two spoons down in front of each of them.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Luke held up his spoon and started to pull the bowl closer to himself.

"Whoa there bucko!" She stopped him from hogging the bowl and pulled it closer to herself then looked down and studied the chocolate brownie cake with wide eyes then dug in. They finished it quickly, with Lorelai eating the lion's share and when Luke called for the bill there was a minor scuffle to pay but ultimately he won.

Back at the truck he made to open the door but before he could she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Luke didn't hesitate to reciprocate and gripped her waist as he leaned back against the truck door. He pulled her with him and her body pressed against his as he widened his stance and she melted against him.

He opened his mouth and licked her lips so she opened them and met his curious strokes with strokes of her own. Her hands moved up his chest to grip his neck and she stepped ever closer. Luke moved one hand to cup her ass while the other went up her back to press between her shoulder blades and hold her against him. When he released her mouth so they could both take a needed intake of air she whimpered at the loss of contact so he crushed her lips in another kiss.

When they broke apart for the second time Lorelai leaned back and looked down between them as she caught her breath.

"You ok?" he asked and he rubbed her arms soothingly. She nodded her head and looked up to him with a smile on her lips and he sighed with relief at the sight of it. "C'mon, I better get you home before curfew." He stepped away from the truck and opened the door for her then hurried around to the other side and climbed in beside her.

She held one of his hands between both of hers, on her lap as they drove and slowly locked and unlocked their fingers, her thumbs drawing soft circles into the palm of his hand. When he could he glanced over at her but she was enthralled in his hand so he left her to it. He parked behind her jeep and killed the engine and only then did she look up at him with a smile.

"I had a really good time." she said.

"Me too."

"Good enough to try again?"

"Try and stop me." Lorelai chuckled and squeezed his hands. Luke gripped her hands and pulled her towards him then lifted an arm and draped it over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "When?"

"When what?"

"When can I take you out again?"

"When do you want-"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai chuckled. "How about Tuesday?"

"Too long. Monday?"

"Okay, Monday works."

"This time I'll cook for you."

"You'll cook?" She sat up and turned to face him.

"I mean real food, not diner food."

"But I love diner food."

"Real food."

"Okay," she smiled and he tugged her closer for a kiss.

"C'mon," he opened the truck and stepped out and tugged her with him then held her against him as he walked with her to her door.

"You want to come in?"

"No, I don't want to push my luck." He took her hands in his. "I really had a great time tonight.'

"Me too."

Luke leaned in and kissed her cheek and Lorelai leaned into him. She draped her arms loose over his shoulders and hugged her body against his, her forehead dropped to his shoulder and she sighed.

"I don't want this date to be over." She whispered softly against his neck. Luke's arms tightened around her as his mind reeled through all the possible options. Rory was home, his truck was too small, they weren't at his, she had nosy neighbours.

"If we don't end this one, we can't start the next one."

Lorelai chuckled and lifted her head up to see his face. "Smooth."

"Go inside." He pushed her hips back and stepped away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lorelai nodded as he stepped back further still and walked off the porch. Lorelai opened the door but stood on the porch until he drove off then closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Mom?" Rory called from the living room.

"Hey honey."

"How'd it go?"

Lorelai couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face and she pushed herself off the door and went in to sit next to her. "Amazing."

Rory laughed with delight and clapped her hands together. "Tell me everything, except the kissing parts, I could do without hearing them."

"It was really good. It was just like hanging out except there was no diner or broken faucet. It was just us."

"What is date Luke even like?"

"Charming."

"Really?"

Lorelai laughed at her daughter's surprised tone. "Incredibly charming. And a great kisser."

"Aaaaaand I'm done."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"So there will be a date number 2?"

"Yes, he is cooking dinner for me on Monday."

Rory smiled and leaned over to hug her mother, placed her head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm really happy for you. Both of you." She picked up the remote and unmuted the movie she had been watching.

"Me too."

Lorelai kissed the top of her daughter's head and turned her focus back to the tv though her brain was showing a minute by minute rerun of her date.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three weeks flew by in a flurry of dates. Lorelai no longer counted time passing by weekends and friday night dinners but instead by dates. It had been 8 official dates since they first kissed, but if you counted the accidental dates, where they just ended up hanging out after a town meetings or she happened to be the last customer in the diner and he pulled out a pack of cards. The news was out and everyone smiled at her whenever she went near the diner. Luke said he got he same treatment around town though it seemed to bother him more than her.

What was bothering her was how fast, how suddenly this was becoming serious. He walked her home after every date, kissed her heatedly, more heatedly than the previous kiss and it was getting to the stage now where kissing wasn't going to be enough. Lorelai pushed her foot on the porch swing to get it to move and sipped the juicebox she held in her hand.

She wanted to take the next step. There was nothing about Luke that was holding her back. She had seen him swimming at the lake before and knew what awaited her underneath all the flannel. She really couldn't wait to touch his skin again, the fleeting encounter on her landing was not nearly enough for her and yet still, when he invited her up to his apartment, when he walked her home, she offered him an excuse and a kiss to avoid it.

She could tell he knew something was amiss but knowing Luke, and knowing he was not someone to push for what he wanted she didn't feel any pressure coming from him. It was all self guided pressure. She thought back to her last sexual encounter. The last time a naked man lay next to her, touching her and her skin turned crimson with embarrassment. It wasn't one of her finest moments but even that wasn't what was stopping her.

She'd catch glimpses of Luke as he worked, as he cooked when he sat next to her on the couch. He was strong, broad shouldered and fit. He moved easily and had a gentle touch. His fingers were firm when they held her hand and she wondered how they would feel when they touched her breasts. She wanted to find out, god she wanted to find out so bad and yet, whenever the date started to go down that road she backed off.

Lorelai knew it was a matter of time before he broached the subject and she dreaded that moment. She knew she had to address it herself before he was forced to do it. She sipped her juice box, sucking the last of it with a noisy slurp.

"Hey mom!"

"Out here," she called through the open door to Rory who came out holding the phone.

"It's Luke, for you."

Lorelai took the phone and couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, handsome man," she said into the phone and could tell he blushed.

"Hey, you get home late?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago."

"Tired?"

"Wrecked."

"So you don't want to come over?"

"I always _want_ to come over."

"But?"

"But tonight I need to get to bed early."

There was a loaded silence on the phone, triggered by her words, their inference, and normally she would make a dirty joke but this was now a sensitive topic so she remained silence.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it a phone ask, or an in person ask?"

Luke chuckled. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Summer Ball at the weekend?"

"What?" Lorelai sat up to concentrate on his words. "Did you say what I think you said?"

"If you think I asked you to the Summer Ball then yes."

"Oh my god, yes, yes, trice yes!"

Luke chuckled again and she heard the relieved tinge in his voice when he spoke. "Great."

"Are we going all in?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ball isn't formal, but it's optional formal."

"You want me to wear a tux?"

"Luke, I want you to wear whatever the hell you want, as long as I get to hang on your arm at the ball."

There was another pause and she heard him sigh. "Fine, all in."

"Yes!" Lorelai squealed in delight. "I gotta go shopping, I need to either get a dress, or material."

"I thought you were wrecked."

"Now I'm excited!"

"Okay, I'll leave you to making your plans. See you tomorrow maybe in the diner?"

"Yep."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Lorelai ended the call and jumped up off the porch swing then did a little dance of joy and hurried into the kitchen where Rory was doing her homework.

"What's with the dance?" she asked as he mother moonwalked into the room.

"Luke just asked me to go to the summer ball, and he agreed to wear a tux!"

"You're going formal?" Rory jumped up and grabbed her mother's hands and they both jumped up and down in a twirling circle. "What will you wear?"

"I've no idea, I need to go to the mall!"

"I'm coming," Rory stated as she started to put away her books.

"I'm calling Sookie!"

Thursday in the diner Lorelai came in after the lunch rush and Luke smiled broadly as she approached the counter. He leaned over and kissed her softly, resisted the urge to deepen the kiss and instead poured her a cup of coffee.

"Hungry?"

"No, I had a lunch meeting so just came in for a coffee and some sugah!" she sipped her coffee and made a breathy ahhh noise then looked up at him with a smile. "So I went shopping."

"Get anything?"

"Yep, just need to make a few adjustments to make it perfect."

"I'm sure it's already amazing."

"Smooth Luke, smooth." She sipped her coffee again. "How about you?"

"I'll go rent a tux tomorrow." he scratched the back of his neck. "Do I need to have a particular colour sash or something?"

"No," Lorelai chuckled. "It's not prom. Just get whatever you want."

"I missed you last night," he whispered and he leaned over the counter to be even closer to her. She looked down at her coffee as her blush crept up her neck but back up at him with a soft smile. "And I can't help but realise it's thursday."

"All day."

"Get your laundry done last night?"

"Yeah…why?"

Luke smiled and waggled his eyebrows and Lorelai immediately flashed back to their first date secrets. She laughed and shook her head. With a quick glance around the diner and seeing only two customers, Luke cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a hot quick kiss, licked his tongue along her lips then pulled back and looked down at her with a longing expression on his face.

"I better get back to work," she said with a smile.

"See you later?"

"I need to stay home and make some adjustments to my dress."

"Oh, ok." he looked down and wiped the counter.

"Trust me, it will be worth it."

"I've no doubt."

"Bye," she waved and left and Luke watched as she crossed the road to her jeep and drove off.

He was confounded by her reactions. For three weeks they had been dating and he had lost count of how many actual dates they had gone on, but every single one of them had ended with her kissing him. More often than not she initiated it, and that was only because she pounced before he had a chance to. During the date she gave him all the right signals, held his hand, touched his arm, stared at his lips, licked her own, she even found reasons to stroke his neck, run her fingers through his hair and when she rested her hand on his lower back or the top curve of his ass he wanted to turn into her arms and press his whole body against his.

But anytime he did take steps to bring it further than a teenage make out session he felt her pull back. It was just like that flirting game she used to play. Bait and switch, bait and switch. But this was worse, because he knew she liked him, he knew she wanted him, he sure as hell knew he wanted her but something was holding her back. Just like with the flirting, he could pinpoint the moment she changed her mind, the moment she switched gears and their exploratory journey was over.

Luke continued to wipe down the counter and tended to the rest of the customers and tried to banish his thoughts away. She would let him know when she was ready, he trusted her enough to let her take lead in this, whatever this was.

Friday afternoon Lorelai came bustling into the diner hoping to see Luke but Caesar told her he had left for the day to get produce. She got a coffee to go and returned to work only for Luke to call her later that evening just after she left for hartford. He left a message on her machine that she listened to when she got home.

"Hey Lorelai, I missed you in the diner earlier, Caesar said you were in. I just wanted to call and see if I could catch you before you left for your folks. I guess I missed you. Come round later if you want."

Lorelai looked at her watch and saw it was eleven thirty, definitely too late for a house call or even a phone call to a man who usually woke up at dawn. She went up to her room, spied the dress hanging on the back of her door and smiled. By the time she climbed into bed she couldn't wait to talk to him so she grabbed the phone off it's cradle and dialled her number. He answered on the first ring and it made her smile.

"Luke."

"Hey."

"Sorry for the late call, I just got home."

"So late?"

"It was a whole thing at my folks, me and Rory got ambushed."

"What happened?"

She told him about the evening, the charity buffet that was being held at her folks house. She regaled him of how she had to explain over and over again that she was the manager of the inn, not the owner and soon had him laughing with her in how she and Rory had made their escape.

"So you made it home safe," he said as his laughter died. "I'm glad."

"Me too." she looked over at the dress on her door again. "Would be a shame to miss seeing you in a tux."

"Or this infamous dress that has kept you away from me all week."

"Trust me, it will be worth it," she said with a giggle.

"I missed you."

"You did?" She shrunk lower into her bed and pressed the phone harder against her ear.

"Yeah."

"I missed you too." There was a silence filled only with the beating of their hearts then he spoke again. "So tomorrow."

"The big day, the Luke is going to wear a tux day!"

"What time should I pick you up?"

"Eight?" she suggested.

"Ok, eight it is. Will you be in in the morning for breakfast?"

"Fraid not, myself and Rory have some plans tomorrow that mean an early start and then I need a couple of hours to prepare."

"Hours?"

"You think this just happens naturally?"

Luke laughed on the other end and she delighted in the sound of it. "So I'll see you at eight?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice low and whispered.

"G'night. Lorelai."

"Night."

Lorelai hung up the phone and rolled over onto her side. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness but her mind reeled with excitement. This time tomorrow she would be dancing in Luke's arms, dancing in Luke's tux encased arms. She couldn't wait.

In his apartment over the diner Luke lay on his bed with his arms locked beneath his pillow and he stared at the ceiling. Was she avoiding him? He knew it felt like it but he also knew it couldn't be true. She was busy, she was tired, these were all plausible reasons not to come over and before they dated, before they kissed, he could go days at a time without seeing or hearing from her. But this was different. Now that he knew what he was missing when she wasn't around, he craved her presence and it was driving him mad to go without it for so long. Luke rolled over onto his side and tried to ignore the semi erection he was sporting. He closed his eyes and let his weariness pull him into a fitful slumber.

Luke stood on her porch his hand hovering over the doorbell, pausing to take a breath before he pressed it. The shrill noise seemed louder than usual but he realised he was just so nervous his senses were on high alert. Rory came running down the stairs and called out to him that she was coming and when she pulled the door open with a whoosh she stared at him agape.

He had gone for a haircut and a shave and the tux he wore had a classic black jacket and slacks with light grey shirt and a slightly darker grey tie, tied in a windsor knot along with a waistcoat which was a couple of shades darker still.

"Luke, you look like a million bucks." She held the door open for him and gestured for him to walk in then closed the door and led him into the living room. "Want to sit?"

"No, I'm ok." he scuffed his toe off the bottom of the couch and slid his hands into his trouser pockets looking a strange mix of shyness and bravado.

"She's just about ready, I'll go up and check on her."

Rory hurried upstairs to her mother's room where Lorelai was just putting on some earrings to go with the dress. She twirled when Rory came bounding into the room.

"Oh my god Mom!" Rory said and she flopped onto the bed. "Luke in a tux...he looks so strange."

"Strange?" Lorelai turned back to the mirror to give her appearance the once over then perched on the end of the bed to put on her shoes. "Good strange?"

"Amazing strange!" Rory sat up and leaned back on her hands. "He looks like Luke, regular Luke but… Luke 2.0."

Lorelai laughed and stood up then brushed down the front of her dress and twirled for her daughter. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful."

Lorelai was wearing a navy v-neck floor length sleeveless top and chiffon gown with wide lace straps that wrapped around to show off her bare back with lace framing. The dress clung to her figure and moved fluidly as she walked, her feet appearing now and then to show 4 inch heels on strappy shoes and painted nails.

She had her hair partially up, tendrils of curls hanging down to her neck and just enough makeup to make it look like she wasn't wearing any. She gingerly touched her earrings and turned to face the mirror once more then took a deep breath and went down to Luke.

He had paced his way across the room, over to the window and turned on his heel at the sound of her approaching. Without realising it his jaw dropped at the sight of her and he pulled his hands out of his pockets as he walked over to her. They met at the bottom of the stairs and he instinctively reached for her. His hands rested on her hips and he leaned in to kiss her cheek just by her ear then whispered softly.

"You look stunning."

Lorelai, who was equally as affected by the sight of him blushed and smiled. She leaned back to take the image of him in and let out a low wolf whistle. "Luke…wow!" He blushed and looked away then stepped back to take her hands. "If I'd known you'd look like that in a tux I would have wrangled you into one long ago."

"If I knew that was all it would have taken to see that look in your eyes I would have bought one ages ago." They both smiled and kissed again but as Rory came down the stairs with a soft cough, they broke apart. "Shall we go?"

Lorelai grabbed a silver shawl from the bannister and a matching purse on the table in the hallway then turned to see Rory standing behind them with a wide smile. "Have a good time!"

"We will," Lorelai said as she bent down to kiss her daughter. "When are you going to Lane's?"

"Right now, I just need to grab my bag."

"Okay honey, enjoy your sleepover and I'll see you tomorrow for brunch!"

Rory waved them off and Luke took Lorelai's hand to lead her over to the truck. "She's staying at Lane's?"

"Yeah, I was afraid we might be late and I didn't want her in the house on her own for that long."

"Good idea."

He climbed in on the other side and reversed out of the garden to drive to the hotel where the ball was being held. The driveway to the hotel was lit up by chinese lanterns and Luke handed his keys over to the valet at the entrance. They met at the front and he crooked his elbow to offer it to her. She took it with a shy smile and he led her into the hall. The next couple of hours was a whirl of talking and laughing, Luke following her around the room as she chatted with the townsfolk and twirled in her dress. She spoke over and over about the changes she had made to it, all the while he stood back and simply watched her.

She enjoyed the attention but never once forgot he was there. Her eyes would seek him out, look him up and down with a hungry expression and the few times he left to get her a drink, or go to the bathroom she would take his hand in hers the minute he returned. After they had made the rounds and spoken to everyone she led him to a buffet table and told him to hold a couple of plates as she loaded them up with food. Too much food he thought until he realised who he was with. They found a table and sat down to eat, talking about the night so far.

Luke had managed to loosen his tie and Lorelai could tell he was uncomfortable in his suit. She slid her shawl off her shoulders and draped it over the back of the chair then lifted her glass of champagne to sit back and take a drink. Luke took her cue and slid his own jacket off, draped it on the back of his chair and mirrored her gesture with his own drink.

"Having a good time?" she asked though she knew he wasn't really.

"I'm enjoying being here with you," he said with a smile as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up a little.

Lorelai smiled then sat forward and gripped his arm that was on the table. "Would I be pushing my luck if I asked you to dance?"

Without hesitation he stood up and held out his hand. Lorelai was a little shocked by his readiness and hesitated but Luke waited patiently and when she took his hand and stood up he smiled. He walked her to the middle of the dance floor and turned her in his arms to face him, slid one hand around her waist and pulled her against him slowly. His other hand held her hand up and he danced. She followed his lead, and let him sway her around the floor and loved how his hand moved from her lower back to her shoulders to pull her even closer. He moved his head to kiss her temple and left his lips resting against her as she danced.

One song turned into two and when the third song was faster they continued to swap slowly in each other's arms. But as the dance floor got too busy they were forced to move off. Lorelai steered them towards the bar and ordered two beers then took the bottles in one hand, and his hand in the other and led him out of the ballroom and into the hotel grounds.

Luke let himself be led without putting up a fight and when she went off the path across the lawn towards a large lake he held her hand tighter knowing it wouldn't be easy to walk on the grass in her heels. She beelined for a large oak that was by the lake shore and sat on the grass beneath it with a flump. Luke looked down at her as she laughed and fell onto her back then joined her and lay back next to her.

"Check out the stars." she whispered and she pointed up to the sky but Luke was fixated with her. "There are so many of them."

"Millions."

She rolled her head to look at him and smiled when she found him staring at her. She winked at him awkwardly then sat up and handed him a beer. Luke sat up with her and took the bottle and watched as she opened her shoes and took them off. She scrunched her toes into the grass and looked back at him to find him still watching her.

"You'll ruin your dress," he said as he sipped his beer.

"It's grass," she shrugged and sipped her own drink then lay back down again.

Luke watched her with wonder then mirrored her pose. He placed his bottle into the ground then locked his hands behind his head. Lorelai moved closer and rested her head on the crook of his arm and Luke rested his head against hers.

"Did you see Ms Patty's face when you walked in?"

"When we walked in."

"Yeah I was there but it wasn't me she was looking at."

"Maybe not Ms Patty, but all the men were."

Lorelai scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you turned more heads than me." Her shoulders shook with her mirth. "I mean they see me in dresses and skirts all the time, but you, in that tux? Yowsers!"

Luke smiled. "Yowsers?"

"Yeah, yowsers." She turned her head to look up at him and he lifted his to kiss her. Before she could turn away and break the kiss, Luke circled her neck with his hand and cupped her face to deepen the kiss. He shuffled lower and rolled onto his side towards her, moved his hands from her neck to her shoulder, over her back, his fingertips brushing featherlight soft strokes on her back to her ass. He squeezed it tenderly and when she moaned into his mouth he squeezed it again and made her roll more towards him. Her head was cushioned by his other arm and one of her hands was pressed against his chest, but the other rested on his side, gripping him tightly to be sure he didn't move away.

Luke moved his hand off her ass and gripped her hip to pull her tightly against him as he rolled his hips towards her, to be sure she could feel the full effect of his arousal. It was as if instinct took over and Lorelai's hips sought out his hardness and he had no intention of hiding it from her. Her tongue stroked the inside of his mouth and her hand moved over his back, up between his shoulders and she crushed her breasts against his chest. He moved his leg to nestle between hers and gripped her thigh to pull her leg over his hip but when their ministrations became more heated he felt her pull back.

Immediately he slowed down, not quite able to come to a full stop. He lowered his leg, and moved his kisses from her lips to her jaw, her ear, her temple until finally he could pull away completely. She pulled her leg back and he dragged his hand from her thigh, to her hip then to her side, a light barely there touch. Luke removed his leg from between hers and with a final deep breath he rolled away and lay flat on his back. His fingers locked behind his head, he found himself back in the position he started in. The only difference was this time Lorelai was facing him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

After a few moments of silence, and when their breathing had returned to a more natural state Luke looked over and kissed her forehead.

"You ok?" he whispered into the stillness of the night. He felt her head nod but wondered why she didn't speak. God he wanted her to speak. He wanted to grab her shoulders, and shake the words out of her. But instead he kissed her forehead again and looked back up at the stars.

After a few minutes more Lorelai kissed his chest through his shirt then moved to sit up. She sat with her back to him, her knees up against her chest and she looked at him over her shoulder. "We should probably go back in."

Luke watched her and smiled then sat up with her and grabbed his beer. He took a long drink then stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and stood, bending to pick up her beer and shoes then let him take her hand again and lead her back towards the ballroom. They stood at the door and Luke lifted his beer to his lips and drained it then placed it on a patio table and looked down at their connected hands.

"You want to go back in?" she asked.

"If you do." he said with a shrug.

"You want to leave?"

"If you do."

"I want to do what you want." she said, her voice barely above a whisper and she looked up into his hungry eyes.

"No, you don't Lorelai."

"I do!"

"Let's get a drink." he said as he gripped her hand tighter. "I'm already over the limit so there is no way I'm driving anyway."

He led her through the ball room and back to the table where they left their belongings then urged her to sit down while he went to the bar and got another round of drinks. He returned with the drinks and a plate of pastries he had gathered from the buffet table and she smiled as he placed them in front of her.

"What's this?"

"A treat, for my sweet." he said with a smiled and a waggle of his eyebrows as he sat and took a drink of his beer.

"Oh god, that was bad."

"I knew it, the minute I said it, I knew it." he said laughing and she joined in. The tension she felt swirling around them faded, not entirely but faded nonetheless. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on his lap which he covered with his hands and gently massaged. He loved that she wasn't wearing any stockings and reveled in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

Ms Patty came over and chatted for a while and Taylor too. When Kirk and Lulu arrived at their table they ended up escaping for a dance then split up for a bathroom break and met back at the table where Luke had arrived with two more drinks. As the ball started to wind down Lorelai pushed her last half finished drink aside and covered her mouth to hide a yawn. Luke leaned forward and placed a hand on her lower back.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done."

"C'mon…" he stood up and grabbed her shawl to wrap around her shoulders then held out her shoes and waited for her to slip them on. When she stood he gave her her bag and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it over his shoulder and crooked his elbow for her again then pulled her next to him and made for the door. In the hotel lobby he fished in his pocket for his keys but as they jangled in his pocket he chuckled.

"Oh yeah...the alcohol." He made his way over to the reception and asked them to call a taxi but it seemed most of the folk of stars hollow had been caught unawares and they were told it would be at least an hour before a taxi would be ready. Lorelai slumped against his arm and sighed and Luke looked from the top of her head then back to the receptionist. "Any rooms available?"

The receptionist smiled and nodded. "Of course sir." she worked on her computer for a few minutes, Luke handed over his driving license and credit card and she gave him a key card when she returned it. "Sixth floor, room 612, the bank of elevators is over there towards the bar."

Luke nodded and walked with Lorelai towards the lift and pressed the button to call the elevator as Lorelai leaned heavier against him, her weariness becoming more and more prominent. He stepped in and pressed the button for the 6th floor then guided her to the room.

When he slipped the key into the power slot inside the room the lights came on with a flicker that seemed to rouse her enough to look around.

"You got a room?" she said a crooked smile on her face as she pulled her shawl off and dropped it along with her purse onto the table by the window.

"Just for a while, you were practically asleep in the lobby, and it will be a while before the taxi arrives."

Lorelai nodded as she looked around the room and spotted two queen beds, a small desk with a single chair and a large cabinet that housed the minibar, safe, and TV. By the door was a bathroom that was bigger than her bedroom at home, with a walk in marble shower and a large tub with jacuzzi spouts.

"I hope that's ok, I don't mean to be presumptuous." he said, stammering over his words as she walked around the room. "I made sure there were two beds."

"It's fine Luke," she said as she came round to stand in front of him, placed two hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Before it could be deepened she pulled back and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. She undid her shoes and kicked them off then lay back on the mattress with a sigh.

Luke went into the bathroom and found a toiletry kit, brushed his teeth and washed his face then patted it with a towel and stared at his reflection. He didn't think that spending the night in a hotel room with Lorelai Gilmore would instill him with so much dread, but he knew this was going to be one of the toughest nights of his life. He walked out of the bathroom and pulled his tie off only to find her in the same position on the bed.

"You asleep?" he asked as he tossed his tie onto the chair by his jacket.

"Almost."

"Get up, there are toiletries in the bathroom." He stood at the end of the bed and grabbed her hands to pull her into a sitting position then stepped back and pulled her again to get her to stand. He turned her towards the bathroom and swatted her ass as she passed and smiled when she looked at him over her shoulder.

Luke undressed slowly, carefully hung his shirt and waistcoat up then draped his slacks on another hanger. He took off his undershirt and draped it over her pillow and was left standing in the hotel room in nothing but his boxer briefs as he readied the bed for sleep. He pulled the sheets down from her bed as well as his own then checked the lock on the door and windows before turning off all the lights but one bedside lamp on the far side of her bed to give her the privacy he knew she would want to undress in.

He heard the shower running and tried his best not to think about what she was doing. He closed his eyes and felt his desire swarm around his body. When the shower stopped he thought about her drying herself in the bathroom and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his past his lips. The bathroom door opened and a billow of steam came out. Luke closed his eyes and turned to face the wall to offer her all the privacy he could.

Lorelai had the largest of towels available in the bathroom wrapped around her body but even that only came down to just below her ass. She noted how he had prepared the room and sent up a silent wave of gratitude to him, even more so when she spotted the shirt he left out for her to wear. With a quick glance over her shoulder to be sure he wasn't looking she dropped the towel and quickly put the shirt back on. She slipped on her panties and climbed into bed and turned off the last light.

"You asleep?" she asked, her voice a whisper in the darkness.

"Almost."

"Goodnight Luke. And thanks."

Luke didn't respond. She was lying over there. About 4 feet away, wearing nothing but his undershirt and it was all he could do not to climb over the bed to get to her but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He balled his hands into fists and shoved them under his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Luke woke with a start a couple of hours later. He wasn't sure what woke him and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. There was a warm breeze coming in through an open window and when he rolled over to see if he left it open he spotted Lorelai sitting on the window seat staring out at the lake view below.

"Hey," he said as he kicked off the sheets and padded across the room to stand by her side. He reached down and touched her shoulder and she turned to him. Even with the dim light he could tell there were unshed tears in her eyes to go along with the fallen tear stains on her cheeks. "Hey now, what's all this?"

The hand on her shoulder gripped her tighter and she turned into him. He cupped the back of her head and held her against his chest as her arms snaked around his waist and held him close.

"Lorelai?" when her grip loosened he moved to sit next to her. "Whats going on?"

"I'm sorry, it's silly."

"It's not silly." He cupped her face and dried her tears with his thumbs. "If it's enough to make you cry, it's not silly."

A few moments passed in silence and Luke was about to ask her what was wrong again when he heard her take a deep shaky breath as if preparing to talk.

"It's been awhile for me," she whispered into the darkness, her fingers gripping his hand tightly.

"What has?"

"Being with a man."

"Huh?" Luke tipped her face to look up at him and frowned.

"It's been a while since I slept with anyone."

"Me too," he said with a slight blush, thankful she couldn't see it in this dim light.

"No I mean…"

"What is it?" Luke ran his hands down her shoulders to grip her hands and interlocked their fingers then leaned forward and kissed her temple. "Talk to me."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"For this?" he leaned back and tried to see her face, cursing the dim light he had praised only seconds ago. "For what exactly?"

"Luke…" She sat back away from him. "Hang on."

She pulled herself out of his embrace and crossed the room to turn on a lamp on her bedside table which flooded the room in a light bright enough to see each other but not so bright it was intrusive. Then she crossed the room back over to where he sat and perched herself next to him on the cushioned window seat.

"My whole life changed when I had Rory." She looked away from him and gripped the edge of the seat tightly. "I had to reprioritise everything. She was...is, the most important thing in my life and I never ever put her, or our relationship in jeopardy."

"What are you saying Lorelai?" Luke asked wondering if this was a break up talk. It felt like one but something about her tone was keeping him seated.

"I'm saying throughout the years of living with Rory I never really had any relationships. I didn't want to expose her to a trail of men, any of whom she could have connected to, only for them to then disappear."

"Lorelai-"

"Wait, I'm not finished." she took another breath and cast him a wary glance before continuing. "I didn't want another man to walk out on her like her father did. So I went out on a couple of dates but nothing serious."

"Nothing?" Luke asked suddenly catching up to what she was alluding to.

"There was one time when Rory was about 9 and she went to a sleep away camp for 3 weeks." Lorelai chuckled and blushed at the memory as her hands came up to bury her face. "I was seeing this man, or rather I had been on a couple of dates and I guess one thing led to another…" She glanced at him sideways, not sure what expression to find on his face but all she saw was concern.

"Lorelai," He said as he draped an arm around her and tipped her head up to look at him with one curled finger under her chin. "If you are not 100% ready for this, for me, for us… then it's not happening." He kissed her cheek. "And when you are ready, when you do want it, then and only then it will happen."

"I do want it, I do want...you."

Luke chuckled and kissed her cheek again. "I want you too Lorelai but I want you ready, not scared, or worried."

He pulled her closer and held her head on his shoulder then kissed the top of her head. Lorelai snaked her arms around his waist and held him tightly. She tipped her head up and he kissed her lightly but she pressed her lips harder against his then opened her mouth and brushed her tongue into his. Luke sighed and let her, let her take all she needed from him but when she moved her hips to straddle him he grabbed them and pushed her back.

"Wait," Luke stood up and stepped back. "Don't do this."

"What?"

"I want you to come to me because you want to, not because it got heated, or we got carried away."

"Luke-"

"I won't be a source of regret in your life Lorelai." He backed away and grabbed his shirt from the hanger in the wardrobe then slipped it on and turned back to face her. She was standing by the window, and the sight of her wearing his shirt, the moonlight casting a strange aura around her body almost made him go back to her.

"Luke, wait, don't go."

"I don't think I should stay here."

"Please, stay," she said and she crossed the room to grab his hands and stop him from dressing. She undid the buttons he had done, and pulled his shirt back off his arms then led him over to the bed and pushed him back into his own as she sat down on hers. "Can we…"

"What?" he dared to ask when she hesitated.

"Will you hold me?"

Luke felt his resolve crumble and his head nodded slowly. Lorelai moved back on her own bed and rolled over onto her side her back facing him. He took a few deep breaths then climbed in beside her. He curled one arm under his pillow and the other draped over her waist. She snuggled back against him but he moved his hips to avoid pressing his erection into her. He felt her breathing shake against him and he tightened his grip on her to press her back into his chest. She covered the arm on her waist with her hand and held it tight around her as she felt her tiredness sweep over her and she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Luke woke up sprawled on his back, one arm flung over the side of the bed, along with the corresponding leg which was out and touching the floor. He waited for his brain to catch up and clock all the sensations that were racing through him, the most alarming of which was the sensation of the hot skin of her bare torso pressing against his side.

Luke looked over to his side and found her head on his chest, the top she was wearing was twisted and had ridden up her body and now covered only her breasts. His other hand was on her hip, his fingertips below the band of her panties resting on the curve of her ass. Her breathing was slow and steady and he knew she was still asleep but it was her hand that rested low on his torso, just above his pubic bone that really worried him. He didn't need to look down to know he had a raging hard on and her fingers being mere centimetres away from it did nothing to help him calm down.

He wondered briefly if it would be easy to extricate himself from this position without waking her, but knew if he moved she would be awake and then he would be standing in the room with no way to hide his erection. So he closed his eyes and tried to store the sensations of her lying against him but smiled knowing there was going to be no way in hell he would forget this.

He could tell the minute she woke up. Her head moved on his chest and her fingers curled against his skin on his belly. She took a long deep breath then tipped her head to look up at him with a small smile.

"Mornin'." she said and moved her head off his chest to rest on the pillow beside his, thankfully moving her hand higher to rest on his chest. Her fingers scratched the soft hair on his chest and she kissed his shoulder. "Sleep well?"

Luke nodded, not really trusting himself to speak without revealing the pure desire he was feeling through his voice.

"Hey," she tickled his chest to get his attention and make him look at her. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry?" Luke frowned and turned his whole body to face her, mirroring her pose. "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to get all…"

"Lorelai, you don't need to apologise for being honest."

"Not the honesty. The tears."

Luke chuckled. "You don't need to apologise for them either."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and when he pulled away she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him back. He let her kiss him again, let her bury her hand in his hair, let her slip her tongue into his mouth but when her hips rolled forward he pulled back. He broke the kiss, and held her hips at bay.

"Don't."

"I want to."

"We both want to Lorelai, but are you ready?"

"I'm ready." She leaned forward to kiss him again but he dodged her lips and held her back.

"Are you?"

"Luke," she leaned up on her arm and propped her head with one hand then flattened the other on his chest. "I'm ready." She smiled and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. "I want to." She kissed the edge of his jaw. "I was afraid, afraid to let myself connect to you so completely but now I realise…"

"Realise what?" he asked, needing her to speak the words rather than he infer them.

"Realise I'm already connected to you, Rory is already connected to you." She leaned in and nipped his lobe, suckled it into her mouth and release it slowly. "Now I just want to connect to you on another level. A new level."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm sure," she whispered, preempting his question and Luke decided he didn't need any more convincing. He pushed up on his side and forced her to roll onto her back then draped a leg over both of hers as he cupped her face and kissed her hungrily. Her hands gripped his shoulders and back, pulled him against her body.

Her hips pushed up into his, and trapped his erection between his torso and hers making him moan. His hands moved down to grip her hips and push her back into the bed to relieve some of the tension from his cock and with the space that created she gripped the bottom of the top she was wearing and pulled it up over her head. Luke looked down at her almost naked body and found his body stilling against hers for fear that the dream would dispel around him.

She arched her back to present her breasts for him and instinctively he reached one hand up to cover her breast as his lips covered hers in a soft gentle kiss. Luke moved through the motions of what he wanted to do to her, how he wanted to shower her in kisses, lick every single square inch of her body and stroke and caress everything he could reach. But his restrained himself as her words floated around his head. One partner since she had Rory. One partner in her life, he thought, discounting a fumble in the sack at the age of fifteen. There was no way he was going to rush forward in the way he wanted when he knew she might not be wholly ready for him.

He toned down the finesse, and forced his fingers and mind to go back to basics. He massaged her breasts, let his tongue stroke her mouth, moved his leg to rest in between both of hers and gently rocked his hips towards her to get her more acquainted with his body. When she broke the kiss and moaned against his lips then rolled her hips towards him luke slowly moved his hand from her breast and drew soft circles along her torso to her panties. He pulled his hips back to make room for his hand and cupped her above her panties. Even through the silk material he could tell she was wet and ready for him but it wasn't enough.

Ever so slowly he stroked her until her breathing was heavy with need then he slipped his hand into her panties to touch her core. She gasped when his fingers brushed her clit and when he did it again with more purpose, this time capturing her lips in a kiss she came hard and he swallowed her cries like it was the air he needed to survive.

He continued to stroke her with his fingers as her orgasm subsided but her hips moved towards him to let him know she wasn't finished with him. Luke took his fingers out from her core and pulled her panties down and off her and she reached for his to pull them off him. Luke kicked his underwear off and rolled back onto his side to lie next to her. She spread her legs and opened her arms to pull him closer and Luke moved over her but hovered above, offering her one last reprieve to call it off.

But Lorelai had no such ideas. She hooked her foot on his lower back and pulled him onto her. He landed with an omph and moaned at the contact of her crotch against his cock.

"No, wait, shit Lorelai," he pulled back up off her. "I don't have anything."

"What?"

"Condoms, I don't have any."

"Oh…" she leaned up on her elbows. "Well I'm on the pill."

"You are?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I went to see my doctor about a week and a half ago. Also we already established that I'm...um, clean."

"Right yeah, well me too. Clean I mean, not the pill."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Great," she lay back on the bed and pulled him back down onto her and Luke didn't hesitate to kiss her again. God he loved kissing her, he wanted to keep kissing her, he wanted to kiss her all over, follow his fingers with his tongue, explore every nook and cranny of her body but there would be time enough for that. Right now he just wanted to be with her. Be in her, deep inside of her.

At that thought he felt his cock twitch and she reciprocated with a twitch of her own. Luke broke the kiss and moaned aloud as he pushed his hips into her. Then moved his hand to guide himself to her entrance. He used his fingers to check her readiness and when they circled her entrance she moaned so he dragged them up to her clit to make her cry out. The sound alone was enough to make him cum but he gritted his teeth and teetered at her entrance.

"Lorelai," he said, his voice panting and heavy with need. She opened her eyes and sought his out and smiled. As soon as their eyes connected Luke moved his hips and sank into her slowly. She cried out at the sensation and he paused his movements but her whimper made him move again. He pulled out a little and pushed in a little more, repeating the motion until he was buried deep inside her. "Oh fuck Lorelai," he cried out as he slowly pulled back and slid into her. She was wet and hot, tightly wrapped around his cock and her hips rolled up against him pulling him in deeper.

Her hands reached up for his head to pull him back down to her lips as his hips continued to move. Her tongue caressed his, and he deepened the kiss as his hips sped up. Lorelai could feel him holding back, could feel him restraining himself, his need and she did everything she could to entice him out of his control. But she knew she was sorely lacking in the experience department so she held on, crushed her breasts to his chest, rolled her hips up to his and connected to his eyes whenever she could and hoped it was enough.

When he started to moan aloud, and his movements sped up she knew she was doing something right. He moved his head and nibbled on her lobe, sucked the sensitive skin under her ear and rolled his hips to be sure his shaft dragged across her clit when he sank into her. She cried out and jerked beneath him and Luke sped up a little more, gripped her hip and pounded into her as hard as he dared in search of his release then when her orgasm exploded around his cock, and through his ears he had no choice but to follow it with his own.

Luke cried out, and continued to pump into her until his body would no longer cooperate and only then did he sink on top of her panting and spent. After a moment he lifted himself off her and looked down at her sated face, smiling up at him with her eyes half closed. He rolled over to his side and took her with him, their legs remained entangled their breath mingling as they each tried to come back down.

"Hey," he said when she sighed not for the first time but still her eyes remained closed.

"Hey," she responded, as her eyes fluttered open and she found his.

"You ok?"

"Ok?" Lorelai chuckled and then sighed again and only then did Luke realise it was a contented sigh. "I'm fantastic."

Luke laughed and leaned over to kiss her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and pressed her whole body against his.

"That was amazing, it was so amazing...when can we do it again?"

"Again?"

"And again, and again and again, forever."

"Well, I'm not a teenager anymore, so it might take me some time to recover." he kissed her. "You took a lot out of me Lorelai Gilmore."

"Was it-"

"It was fantastic." He kissed her tenderly and stroked his fingers down her back to her ass then back up to her shoulders. "You are amazing."

"When do we have to leave the room?"

"About noon I think."

Lorelai lifted her head to see the time on the clock by the TV read 7.20am and smiled. "Great. Loads of time."

"You wanna get some sleep?"

"Sleep?" she shook her head. "No, not sleep."

"What then?" He asked with a flirty smile she couldn't help but return.

"I want to hold your naked body against mine."

"Done." he said as he pressed a little closer to her then draped one of her legs over his hip to nestle their crotches together.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Done and in progress," he murmured against her lips as he continued to kiss her, moving his attention across her jaw, her neck, the top of her chest and anywhere else he could reach.

"And I want to be with you."

At her words Luke looked up and smiled. "I want…"

"What?" she giggled as his eyes glinted with mischief.

"I want to get to know you."

"Get to know me?"

"Everything about you."

"Don't you already know that?"

Luke shook his head, and loosened the grip he had on her so he could lower his head and kiss her breast. "I don't know what you taste like here," he uttered before he kissed the valley between her breasts. "Or here," he moved his lips to the top curve of her breast. "And definitely not here, no matter how much I've thought about it," he added with a chuckle as he licked her already taut nipple before gently suckling on it.

Lorelai cried out and gripped his head to her chest as she pressed her breast into his mouth. "Oh wow."

Luke moved his attention over to her other breast and repeated the motion and Lorelai moaned aloud, holding back nothing of her enjoyment as he lavished attention on her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his scalp, scratched across his head as he moved his kisses lower. He traced the contours of her chest over her torso to the gentle curve of her belly. She whimpered with need, not quite sure what she needed, just knowing she needed it from him.

His hands moved up her legs and slowly pushed them apart as he made his way lower. He licked and kissed her inner thigh then dragged his tongue along the crease of her hip to nip at her hip bone then repeated the motion on the other leg. Her hands were flung over her head and she had a white knuckle grip on the bed posts in anticipation of his next move.

His breath was hot across her core, tickled her curls as he leaned down to press a trail of soft tender kisses along the top of her pubic bone and the sudden realisation of what was happening shot up her spine to her brain and made her eyes open wide.

"Luke…" she whispered but he was enthralled in the sight before him and continued to kiss her. "Luke!" she said, this time more forcefully and she straightened one of her legs down towards the bottom of the bed.

"Hmm?" Luke looked up and only then saw the slightly panicked look on her face. "Hey, you ok?" he immediately crawled up the bed over her and leaned down by her side.

"Yeah, it's just...I, um…"

"What?" he had one hand resting on her stomach, a heavy weight that drew soft circles on her burning flesh.

"I've never had…" she closed her eyes and willed the hot blush to fade from her cheeks then threw one arm over her face. "I've never done that with a man." then she let out a chuckle. "With anyone I mean."

"Do you want me to stop?" His hand had moved down her torso and his fingers gently caressed her curls.

"No, I want you to continue." She moved her arm and looked at him with a steady gaze. "I just wanted you to know. In case…"

"In case what?" Luke kissed her shoulder.

"I dunno, in case I do it wrong!"

Luke smiled against her skin and leaned up to kiss her lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his fingers traced her folds and she gasped at the sensation. He broke the kiss and started his downward journey again, lavishing her breasts with more attention as he passed.

"Lorelai," he said as he settled himself back where he wanted to be. She lifted his head to look at him and was surprised at the effect the sight of him nestled between his legs had on her. "You won't do this wrong, but just promise me you'll stop me if it gets too much."

Lorelai nodded her head silently and Luke smiled. He kept his eyes connected to hers as he lowered his head and kissed her. His tongue appeared to trace the line of her folds and her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned. He moved his hands to grip her inner thighs and pushed her legs a little further apart then carefully lifted one to drape over the back of his shoulder as he reached around her hip and brushed his thumb over her clit. She jerked her hips towards him as her body craved his touch so Luke draped her other leg over his shoulder so her feet were half way down his back and with his thumbs caressing her mound he parted her folds with his tongue and gently traced her entrance with his tip.

"Oh god…" she said with an exhale but she quickly sucked the air back in through clenched teeth when he dragged his tongue up to her clit and circled it slowly. Her orgasm was immediate and she bucked beneath him yearning for the friction her body knew it deserved.

Despite the pulsating wave of desire that coursed through her, Luke ignored her throbbing core and continued his ministrations. Carefully he suckled her clit into his mouth and teased it with his tongue and her hands moved to his head to pull him harder against him. Her moan burst out of her mouth, vocal, loud, wanton and he felt his cock throb against the mattress with need.

He moved his mouth lower, dragging his tongue through her core to her entrance then slipped it in and nearly died at the sensation of her still throbbing walls pulling his tongue in deeper. Luke moaned into her causing her to squirm against him so he tightened his grip on her hips to hold her in place as he focused his movements and lapped her entrance, dashing his tongue in and out of her as he nuzzled her clit with his nose.

She whimpered with need and moved her hips as much as his tight grip would allow and gasped hard and heavy as his hand moved up her chest to caress her breasts. He couldn't get enough of her, wanted to cover her whole body with his tongue, trace every frickle with his fingers and kiss her into oblivion. Her nipples were taut in his palm. He loved how she was responding to him, her legs quivered and tightened around his head when he sucked on her clit and her heels dug into his back when he pushed his tongue into her. Her hands moved from gripping the sheets to gripping his hair and her moaning was loud and pulled his desire right out of his cock.

When she whimpered and lifted her hips to get him closer Luke pulled back and blew cold air over her wet core making her cry out his name. "Luke!"

Luke smiled then lowered his head again but his time with more direction, less teasing. He moved his hands to cup her ass and lift her to his face creating a rhythm with his tongue as he lapped at her entrance then slipped his tongue out, ignored her gasp as he moved his mouth to her clit. He slipped one then two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit, drew it into his mouth.

"Oh!" Lorelai cried out and she clapped her legs around his head. "Oh god!"

Luke focused his attention on her voice made sure to chase her moans and whimpers and loved every single one that landed on his ears. This time when she came it was with a loud wail, she panted and moaned, gripped his head and lifted her hips to ride his face until her bones seemed to melt and her body became heavy and languid. Lorelai fell onto the bed, her arms akimbo, her chest heaving as Luke brought her back down to earth with a series of long flat licks across her core and soft gentle kisses up her torso. When he reached her head he kissed her temple and collapsed onto the bed beside her, one hand on her belly, the other curled under his head as he watched her.

Lorelai lay still, her breathing laboured and slow as she crashed back from the double high he lifted her to. After a few minutes she rolled her head towards him, but her eyes remained closed.

"Luke…"

"Hmm?"

She craned her neck to get closer to him and kissed him without another word she pushed him onto his back and draped one leg across his thigh then rested her head on the front of his shoulder and sighed.

"I didn't know it could be like that," she whispered and he wasn't sure if she meant to say it aloud. Then when she tipped her head to look up at him with a crooked smile she added, "I'm really excited."

"Excited?"

"To discover it all with you."

"Discover it all...wow." Luke kissed her forehead and cupped her head against him. "No pressure."

"Well if you think about it, it really is no pressure, you're the standard now." Luke laughed and kissed her again. "I just hope I can keep up with you."

She said it with a joking tone but Luke recognised the worry in her voice. He shuffled out from under her and positioned them so they lay side by side, hands connected in the middle beneath their chins.

"Lorelai." She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, then pulled back and looked into her. "This is all new to me too. Everything with you is a discovery. Don't think that I'm some...some…"

"Lothario?" she filled in for him with a giggle.

"Fine yeah, Lothario." he kissed her to stop her giggle. "I'm just as nervous as you, I'm just as scared, terrified even."

"You are?"

"Oh my god, yes!" He tossed his head back with a laugh. "There are no rules here, steps we have to take or sex we have to have. Everything is new, and we just need to figure this out, discover this together."

"Sounds good." Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly. "When can we get back to discovering?" she said with a smile against his lips.

"You are insatiable."

"It would appear so." She rolled her hips towards his and felt his erection press into her lower torso. "Oh, look at what I discovered!"

"Stop!" he said with a laugh but Lorelai was riding on a new wave of confidence and wanton need as she pushed him over onto his back. She straddled him, trapping his cock between his belly and her crotch and rolled her hips over him making him gasp and grip her hips. She was still wet from his earlier exploration and his cock ached to be deep inside her but he wanted her to drive this session so he guided her when she needed it but otherwise held back as much as he could.

She lifted her hips to hover over him as her hands gripped his cock and stroked him softly then moved him to her entrance and painfully slowly sank down onto him. Luke cried out loud enough to make her stop but he encouraged her movement again with his hands on her hips. She lifted herself off him and plunged back down this time faster, harder enjoying this new road of open discovery where she felt like she could do anything.

She had never felt so powerful and she twitched her inner muscles around him when he was buried deep inside her and it made his hips jerk even more. She sped up her movements rolling her hips against him when he was fully sheathed inside of her. He helped her keep rhythm and even sped her up more when he knew he was nearing his end. His hands spanned her waist and his thumbs moved to find her clit and slowly took turns stroking her roughly to be sure she was going to be there right along with him.

"Lorelai," he moaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck, gah…" he grunted and pushed his hips up into her and his throbbing cock spilled his desire into her triggering her own release with a low moan. This one not as vocal but no less intense. Luke pulled out and pumped into her once more then pulled her down on top of him and kissed her gruffly.

"Jesus…" he muttered against her lips then held her hair back off her face and stared up into her. "This...is going to be amazing." Lorelai laughed and leaned down to kiss him, sprawled out over his body and let out a long contented sigh.

It was a couple of hours later before either of them woke up. Luke woke first and spent a couple of minutes just watching her sleep. She had rolled onto her back and had one hand curled beneath her head, the other was low on her torso, fingers splayed across her stomach as it rose and fell in slow steady breaths. Her breasts leaned towards him as if waiting for his touch and as much as he wanted to, he resisted the urge and let her sleep instead. Luke climbed off the bed slowly, desperate to not disturb her and went into the bathroom.

He closed the door tight so the noise of the shower wouldn't disturb her then turned on the water as he brushed his teeth and used the toilet. He walked into the large shower and immediately moaned at the sensation of the heavy spray against his aching muscles but the ache only made him smile at the memory. He grabbed the hotel shower gel and washed down, lathered shampoo in his hair and rinsed it out then turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Luke patted himself dry as best he could then wrapped the towel around his hips and knotted it at the side. He braced his hands of the counter and leaned closer to the mirror to examine his face and the first thing he noticed was a large grin he couldn't get rid of.

He tried to lose the smile, pulled in the corners of his mouth but then the image of her mouth open and moaning made it reappear. Luke ran a hand down his face and scratched the stubble that had appeared overnight and wondered if he should shave. He glanced around the bathroom but there was no shaving kit available so he added some lotion and left it at that.

Lorelai stirred when he came back into the bedroom and she tugged the sheet over her body to cover herself as he approached and sat on the edge of the bed. He rested one hand on her other side and bent down to kiss her softly.

"You showered."

"I did."

"What time is it?"

"About half ten."

Lorelai stretched out on the bed and the sheet slipped low enough to bare her breasts before him. Luke leaned down and tenderly kissed the curve of her breast, suckled on her skin and waited for her soft moan to reach his ears. When he heard it he sat up and kissed her lips.

"I had a great time last night." she uttered against his mouth loving how she could feel his smile.

"I had a great time this morning." he responded and kissed her again.

Lorelai chuckled and pushed his shoulders to make him sit up then followed him and leaned in for a tight hug. "I'm going to go grab a shower." She said against his neck then kissed him in that spot where it met his shoulder, bit down on him with a low growl then hopped off the bed and raced across the room to the bathroom. Luke heard the door lock behind her then fell back onto the bed and sighed. He couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him as he thought about everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

After a few moments passed he rang down to reception and ordered breakfast then dried himself off and dressed again. He pulled on his pants and shirt but left the rest of his clothes where they were. Over by the window he pulled the curtains enough to let some light in and opened the sliding door which led out to a small patio that was about 7 foot long and maybe three foot wide. When he heard a knock at the door he opened it to grab the breakfast tray, tipped the waiter and brought the food into the table by the patio.

When Lorelai came out of the bathroom wrapped in a tiny towel Luke felt the air seep out of his lungs with force as if he had just been sucker punched. "Yowsers," he said with a smile as he crossed the room over to her and pulled her against him.

"Yowsers?" she said laughing.

Luke draped his arms around her, one at her shoulders to hold her against him, the other on the curve of her ass, his fingers lower than the towel caressed her skin as he lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. Lorelai gripped his back and held on as he danced with her slowly, his fingers playing havoc with her senses.

"I got breakfast ordered up."

"Food?" she gasped and leaned back, clutching his head with both hands. "I'm starving!"

"I figured." Reluctantly he released his hold on her and led her over to the table where he sat her down and took the lid off the plates with a flourish. Lorelai looked down at the french toast, fruit salad, two glasses of juice and a pot of coffee. "This should tide you over until brunch with Rory later."

"Perfect." Luke sat on the end of the bed and tried not to stare at the way her towel rode up her leg and displayed the curve of her ass. They chatted idly about the ball last night, laughing at the dancing and singing as the whole of stars hollow seemed to have come out in force.

When they finished the food Luke went into the bathroom to give her some modicum of privacy to dress. She pulled on the dress and frowned at the creases but had no alternative. She left her hair down and pulled on her shoes and was reapplying a fresh coat of lipstick from her purse when Luke reappeared and slipped into his waistcoat and jacket. He shoved his tie into his jacket pocket then with a cursory glance around the room to be sure they left nothing behind, Luke held out his hand for her and led her out of the room, and hotel to the truck.

On the road back to Stars hollow Luke had tossed his jacket over the back of the seat and rolled his shirt sleeves up to just below his elbow. Lorelai was fixated by his strong arms as he changed gears and gripped the wheel and tried to keep up with the conversation he was driving but his whole body was suddenly very distracting. When he looked at her she realised he was waiting for a response so she shook her head and concentrated on his face.

"Sorry?"

"You ok? You seem miles away." His voice was soft and he reached over to put a hand on her knee.

"I was just…" She looked at his hand then up to his face and then back to his hand again. She reached out and lifted his hand to connect it with her own, interlocked their fingers then looked up to his eyes again. "Remembering what it felt like to have your hands all over my body and wishing you were touching me now."

Luke swallowed hard at her words and shifted in his seat. He focused on the road for a moment then glanced over at her, only to see her still watching him.

"Don't look at me like that Gilmore," he said with a chuckle. "I'm trying to drive."

"Driving me crazy," she said and she pulled his hand for leverage to slide across the seat and snuggle up next to him. She curled her legs up and he slid his hands between them to grip her thigh. His arm nestled between her breasts and her had rested on his shoulder. "I wish we weren't going home."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't finished exploring you."

"There's no rush. I've waited for you for a long time, I'm happy to drag this out as long as it takes."

"You've waited for me?"

Luke looked down at her with a crooked smile and nodded slowly. He kept his eyes on the road and kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look in that waistcoat?"

"This old thing?"

Lorelai laughed and swatted his chest and he rested his head against hers as they crossed the town limits into Stars hollow. Luke pulled up behind her jeep, killed the engine then stepped out and guided her out the driver's door also.

"I feel like I'm coming back on prom night," she giggled and snuggled against him as he walked with her to her front door.

"Did you have an all nighter for prom?"

Lorelai looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "I didn't go to prom. I was pregnant and my date had been sent away to boarding school by his parents...for some reason."

"Oh god, sorry!" Luke covered his smile with his hand then kissed the top of her head. "Well I'm glad I could give you a prom like night to remember then."

Lorelai opened the door and pulled him into the foyer then kicked off her shoes and left her shawl and bag on the table by the phone. There was one message blinking so she pressed the play button as she massaged her own shoulders. "Hey mom, just checking in. I'm still in Lane's and we're going to the library for a few hours. I'll be back for lunch in Luke's at about 2.30 so meet you there, if you make it back by then." Lorelai heard her daugher and friend giggling on the other end of the phone then the message ended.

Luke had come up behind her and took over the shoulder massage that soon turned into a back massage as his lips covered her shoulders.

"Luke," Lorelai said, as she bent her head forward to give him better access.

"Hmm?"

"Unzip me…" she whispered and without hesitation he moved to the top button and unfastened it, then slowly tugged the lace straps off her shoulders and peeled her dress down to her waist. He fumbled at her side for the zip to open it the rest of the way then watched in awe as the dress pooled at her feet in a silent drop revealing her pantiless ass curved towards him.

"What…"

"I put them in my purse," she said with a giggle then turned to face him and stepped closer. She leaned up and kissed him and his hands found their now customary spot at the bottom of her ass, gently stroking that line where it connected to her legs and brushing over her crack to her lower back. Lorelai moaned into his mouth then broke the kiss and pushed him back with such force that he thought he had hurt her.

The wicked smile on her face told him otherwise. She grabbed his hands and bent to scoop up her dress then hurried up the stairs with him in tow. In her room she left him standing by the door as she took the time to hang up her dress, enjoying the feel of his eyes on her as she stretched and reached for the hanger then she scooped up the folded clothes on the wide arm chair and placed them on the dresser before turning on the ball of her foot to face him. Luke hadn't moved and the sight of him standing there in his black trousers, grey shirt and grey waistcoat took her breath away. She went over and took his hands then led him over to the chair and pushed him down to sit on it.

Without hesitation Lorelai straddled his hips, pressed down onto him and dragged a heavy moan out of his gut. His hands caressed her ass, moved up her back and gripped her shoulders to pull her back down onto him as he rolled his hips up to her. She let him set a pace and even through the cotton barrier of his pants she could feel him hard and pulsating between her legs. She rolled her hips and plunged onto him in one hard stroke that made him cry out and grip her tighter then with some effort she lifted herself off him and stood between his legs.

He whimpered at the loss of contact and reached for her to get her back but she had other ideas. She stepped back, grabbed a cushion from the floor by the chair and put it on the ground in front of him to kneel on it.

"No Lorelai, don't," he said and he tried to grab her arms and pull her back up to his head but she shrugged him off her and instead pushed his hands down on either side on the outside of the arm chair.

"Luke, I want to." She pulled his belt out of the notch and opened it fully then painfully slowly dragged his zip down all the way. Luke felt his cock harden even more and his hands gripped the chair in a white knuckle grip. His eyes watched her hands fumble on his pants and he watched her brow furrow in concentration. Her fingers sank into the edge of his pants and underwear and she shimmied them low enough past his slightly raised ass to push them over his knees and off him completely.

He waited for her to make her next move but instead she just knelt there staring at him. His shirt was closed so she made short work of the buttons and opened it and pushed the sides apart. She kissed his chest and left traces of her red lipstick on his chest, his nipples, his stomach and as low as his belly button but her eyes were fixed on his cock. The intensity of her stare alone was enough to make him throb and when it twitched her eyes darted up to his for a second.

She placed her hands on his knees and leaned up to kiss him, pressed her breasts against his chest and he relished at the sensation of her skin against his.

"I want to," she whispered against his ear as she nipped on his lobe and sucked on his skin. "But I've never-"

"Never?" Luke sat forward and pushed her back, holding her upper arms to keep her in place to look into her eyes.

She shook her head and glanced down at the tip of his cock which pointed up towards her expectantly. She grabbed it loosely with one hand and Luke felt his eyes flutter closed but he regained his composure and sought out her eyes.

"Lorelai, I don't think-"

"I want to, I really want to," she whispered again, then licked her lips and kissed him gruffly. "But I need you to show me…" she pushed him back into the chair, still stroking him slowly as she lowered herself onto her haunches. She kissed his stomach again, dragged her tongue from his bellybutton to his pubic bone then tightened the grip she had on his shaft and licked the tip of his cock.

Luke cried out and his hips bucked up into her hand. He clenched his jaw and pulled his hips back into the seat. "Shit, sorry."

"Ok?"

"Hmmm hmm."

"What should I do?"

"Lorelai," he let out a breathy laugh. "There is really no wrong way to do this."

She stroked him again and repeated the licking motion. "Like this?" Luke nodded furiously and tried to keep his eyes open as she loosened her grip on his cock and massaged his pubic bone. She held him in place as her tongue circled his tip, then she slowly took him into her mouth. He watched his cock disappear into her mouth and wondered briefly if her lipstick would leave a trail on his hot skin.

Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on him then dragged her lips back up his shaft and released him. She looked up to him with a triumphant smile and that alone was almost enough to make him cum. But before he even needed to hold back she dropped her head and took him in again. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock and sucked on him harder. Luke lifted his hands from the chair and buried them in her hair, partially in a need to move it off her face and give himself a better view, and partially to start guiding her into a rhythmic pace.

He tugged on her hair and her eyes shot up to his but then he pushed her head back down and she realised what he was doing. Lorelai loosened the grip her lips had on him and let him guide her into a steady pace. She found the rhythm then suckled on him at the bottom stroke and circled his tip with her tongue on the top. His hips started to move to compliment her ministrations and soon he felt his cock twitching with need against the inside of her mouth.

"Lorelai," he warned her but she took no heed, enthralled in the task at hand. "Lorelai!" he said more forcefully and this time without looking up she responded.

"Mhhh?"

The vibration of her voice against his cock was enough to push him over the edge. Luke gripped her arms and pulled her off him, cupped her face and kissed her gruffly as his orgasm peaked, his cock spurted violently against his stomach and he moaned into her mouth with his release. "Geez," he muttered against her lips as he crashed back into the seat, panting.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I finished," he said still panting.

"But I wasn't finished."

Luke opened his eyes and sat up again towards her, circled his arms around her waist loosely. "I thought, seeing as this was your first time...I thought...this would be easier for you."

"But I just want it to be good for you."

"Lorelai," Luke said with a chuckle. "It was amazing."

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Believe me."

"It was pretty hot."

"Yeah?" he said, repeating her words and questioning lilt.

"Incredibly."

He sat forward and cupped her face again and pulled her in for a kiss. But it wasn't the heated ignited passion she was expecting, instead it was slow and sensual, his tongue lapped the inside of her mouth and his hands moved to the back of her neck, one down her back to pull her against him. He shuffled to the edge of the seat to get closer to her then lifted her up to sit on his lap and cuddled her against him, his lips still exploring her mouth.

"I could do this all day," she murmured against his kiss, never breaking contact.

"I'm not even sure I could move even if I wanted to."

Lorelai chuckled. "What I really want…"

"Yeah?" his kiss moved from her lips to her jaw, he nibbled on her lobe and licked the shell of her ear as he waited for her to talk.

"I want to crawl into bed with you. I want to hold you against me, I want to whisper secrets and tell you everything you've ever wanted to know while my hands explore your body, every contour, every muscle and inch of your skin with my fingers and my tongue…"

"Lorelai…" he panted out, surpsing himself to feel his cock twitching against her hip at her words.

"But I need to shower and change, then I need to meet Rory!" she jumped off his lap and ran with a laughing squeal for the bathroom leaving him confounded on the seat nursing a semi hard on. Luke took a few deep breaths stood up and kicked his pants aside then tugged his shirt off, dropped it on the end of the bed as he stalked after her. She was already in the shower, shampooing her hair and still laughing when he stepped in behind her.

Luke circled his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him. He nibbled on her neck as one of his hands moved up her torso to cover her breast, the other lowered to cup her and pull her against him. Her laughter stopped and she moaned aloud as her body sagged against his.

"That was cruel," he muttered against her neck.

"Cruel?" she tipped her head to look back at him and offered her mouth for him to kiss her. When he complied she gripped the back of his head and held him in place as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. "It would only be cruel if I had no intention of following through."

Luke moaned and tightened his grip on her breast then slid one finger between her folds to circle her clit. Lorelai gasped and gripped his hair tighter with need. She pressed one hand flat on the tiles in front of her and pushed her ass back against his groin. Luke reciprocated, moved his hips forward and his now fully erect cock, slipped between the cheeks of her ass.

"Luke, Luke, Luke!" she panted his name finding a rhythm with her voice and her hips then quick as a flash he turned her in his arms, lifted one of her legs to hook around his hip as he lifted his own to plant it on the side of the tub. He pushed her back against the cold tiles and caught her gasp in his open mouth with a crushing kiss. With one hand on her ass the other guided himself to her entrance then he braced himself on the tiles behind her and slowly slid his tip into her. She cried out and rolled her hips towards him, needing him to be deeper inside of her.

Luke sucked in a long breath then released it as he pushed in further. When he was fully buried inside of her they both moaned and louder still when he dragged out and pounded back in. "Oh god Luke," she cried out and he lifted his head off her shoulder to see her face and check if she was in pain, his hips never missing a beat. Her eyes were closed and she bit her bottom lip but he licked it like an ice cream to get her to release it so he could kiss her thoroughly.

Every nerve in her body was electrified, tingling with the sensation of his body rocking against hers, his chest hair scratching her breasts, his lips and tongue causing havoc in her mouth, his hands caressing her ass and most intensely was his cock sliding in and out of her, rubbing her inner walls, throbbing against her very core.

"Lorelai…" he panted against her ear, letting her know his need was so near the surface that he was about to lose control.

She turned her head to see his face and kissed him tenderly. A complete juxtaposition of the wanton hunger in her eyes from her hips and it unravelled him. He pounded into her with abandon, seeking his release and basking in hers when he felt her walls closing around him, humming through his body and milking his orgasm out through his mouth with a guttural wail. Lorelei sagged against him, panting from her release but it was a few moments later before he lowered her leg, and let her stand away from the wall.

"You will be the death of me Lorelai Gilmore," he whispered as he curled her hair behind her ears and kissed her softly.

"What a way to go though!" she giggled against him and turned their position in the shower so he was under the water then stepped out, grabbed a towel and dried off.

Luke rinsed his body down with gel then followed suit and found her in the bedroom already half dressed. She wore a pair of faded soft jeans and was pulling on a red tee-shirt when he walked in and he was delighted to see she was going braless. It was almost enough to make him pull that tee back off and ravish her again but the aches he was feeling all over his body told him otherwise. He pulled on his slacks and shirt, tucked it in then put on his waist coat and she looked over at him with a smile.

"That suit has certainly earned it's way today," she said as she lifted one foot onto the bed to tie her lace, then the other. Luke pulled on his dress shoes and twirled for her in her room making her laugh then held out his hand and brought her downstairs to drive to the diner.

He parked in the alley behind and they slipped in the back door and straight up to his apartment. Once behind his closed door again he pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet," he muttered against her lips.

"Well you're going to have to, as I need to meet Rory in a few minutes."

"Okay, because it's Rory." he kissed her again and turned her towards the door then swatted her butt and ushered her out of his apartment.

To took him longer than normal to shower and change as every so often he would pause what he was doing and sink deep into a vivid daydream, remembering their morning, and everything in great detail. Finally as he put his cap on, fixed it with two hands and hurried down the stairs he pulled the curtain aside and immediately sought her out. But she wasn't there. Nor was Rory.

Luke went into the kitchen to check in with Caesar who told him Lorelai and Rory had just left. Trying not to show his disappointment, Luke went about his day helping Caesar out and finally sending him home after the dinner rush. He cleaned up the diner and went about his closing routine, all the while ignoring the pang in his chest to be near her.

Finally when he made it up to his apartment his body was begging for sleep but he wasn't yet ready to give in. Luke showered the day in the diner off himself, then dried off and lay on his bed with the phone in his hand. He was about to dial her number when it rang loud and suddenly in his hand startling him enough to catch his breath. Even before he answered it, he knew it was going to be her.

"Hey," he said, his voice low and expectant.

"Hi." Her tone matched his and he felt a twang in his groin. "Sorry I had to leave the diner before you came down."

"Sorry I took so long."

"Rory needed to get home because she was going out with Dean, and I didn't want her to go alone."

"It's fine Lorelai, I understand."

"How was your day?"

"Distracted."

"Yeah?" he heard the smile in her voice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," he admitted without hesitation.

"Same."

"When can I take you out again?"

"Take me out?"

"You know, on a date? This thing we've been doing for a few weeks."

"Has it only been weeks? It feels much longer."

"Yeah," he said with a contented sigh as he settled back into the bed and tucked one hand behind his head.

"How about instead of taking me out, we stay in?"

"You don't wanna go out first?

"No," she laughed softly, a sultry tone that made his cock twitch. "I want to stay in. In bed. With you."

"Lorelai…" he groaned and he closed his eyes over as he imagined her lying naked next to him right now. "When can we stay in then?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Now?" Luke sat up in bed and looked around the room as if he was going to see her standing there.

"Rory and Dean are gone out."

"It's 9.30, won't they be home soon?"

"They went to the cineplex in Hartford and the movie won't be over til 11, so they won't be back until after midnight."

Luke was already out of his bed and fumbling to put his jeans on with the phone pressed to his ear. "I'll be right over."

"I'll leave the door open. Come right on up."

Luke groaned at the image of her waiting for him in bed then hung up, tossed the phone onto his bed and grabbed a long sleeve navy henley then slipped into his shoes and hurried out of his apartment. It took him no time to drive there and as promised she left the door open. He walked in and locked it behind him then took the stairs in 2s and 3s to get to her. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door then pushed it open and allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light.

"Lorelai?"

There was a lamp lit by her bedside table and a red chiffon scarf was draped over it to cause a muted red colour to shade the room. The window was open and the lace curtain wafted gently in the breeze but when he finally found her, his eyes saw nothing else in the room. She was lying on the bed wearing a sheer pale blue teddy. Her hair was loose, curls falling around her neck and down her back. She was kneeling up in the middle of the bed, her legs wide her hands on her thighs. Her eyes were wide with anticipation but flickered between his face and the wall as her nerves got the better of her and she awaited his response.

Luke toed off his shoes and already started to unbuckle his belt as he kicked the door closed and slowly approached her. He tried to keep her eyes on him but they kept moving. Looked down at his hands, as they opened his jeans, down at his feet as they brought him closer and up to his eyes as they watched her. He dropped his pants and kicked them aside then climbed onto the bed beside her and mirrored her pose. His hands were balled into fists on his thighs and he caressed her with his eyes prolonging the exquisite torture for as long as he could bear it.

"Yowsers…" he muttered and looked up to her face to see her smile. Her shoulders shuddered as she let out a sigh.

"You like it?"

"Like it?" Luke scoffed, "Lorelai, this is possibly the most amazing thing I have ever seen you wear. Even better than that flippy skirt."

"What skirt?" she said with a giggle.

"The black one." His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "That skirt and those eyes and I'm a goner."

"Good to know."

Now that he was closer and he could tell she was more comfortable he really looked at her, and took it all in. The teddy was practically see through, had three quarter length sleeves with darker blue satin blue ribbon cuffs and came down to the top of her ass, which was clad in a satin blue thong that barely covered what it was supposed to cover. Her breasts were perfectly visible behind the sheer material and he could see already her nipples were taut and waiting for his attention.

Luke leaned up and grabbed the edges of his henley top and pulled it off over his head and tossed it over his shoulder. When he sank back down on his haunches he looked her over again. "Can I touch you?" he asked, whispered as his body swayed involuntarily towards her. Lorelai nodded her head and waited with bated breath for him to make his first move but instead he remained perfectly still. His eyes took in every single inch of her as if he was sizing her up, deciding where to start.

When he finally moved, Lorelai thought she was going to burst with the need for him to touch her but instead of going for her breasts, dragging his fingers up her thighs like she expected Luke leaned forward and was so careful not to touch her with anything but his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to her lips, relished the softness in hers but when she opened her mouth and her tongue brushed his lips Luke pulled back. Lorelai whimpered and leaned towards him but Luke moved his head and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek, moved his lips towards her ear, kissed her jaw, her neck, switched to her other side and did the same. When he had kissed her everywhere he could reach without touching the teddy he leaned back on his haunches and looked her over again.

Lorelai's face had a pained expression of need but he wasn't ready to release her from her torment yet. He lifted one hand and ran the back of his finger over the top of the left sleeve and pulled it up and over her shoulder to bare more skin for his kisses. His hand came back to his own lap and his covered her shoulder in kisses as far as he could reach. When he sat back again Lorelai whimpered, bit her bottom lip and arched her back to push her breasts towards him.

"Luke…" she whispered hoping his resolve would break and he would finally touch her but she could see his eyes were full of determination. He gritted his teeth and ignored her plea as he reached for her other sleeve and repeated the action trying his damnedest to contain his desire which he felt was going to implode at any moment.

This time when he sat back and looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. The teddy was over both of her shoulders and seemed to be only held up by the perk in her breasts as her rapid breathing made her chest rise and fall in a fast rhythm. This time when he reached out for her it was with both hands and they skimmed up her thighs, curved slowly around her hips, up her torso, his fingers rippling on her ribs as they both came up off their haunches and knelt up.

His fingers brushed the underside of her breasts and she gasped at the sensation, then he cupped them, tested their weight before slowly tightening his grip on each and massaging them, her nipples pressing into his palms. Lorelai moaned and arched towards him, pressing her breasts into his hands but all too soon they continued their journey up to her shoulders, silently urged her to lift her arms and when she did he pulled the teddy high enough to expose her breasts.

With the teddy held high, trapping her arms above her head and her breasts bare, he lowered his head and gently kissed one nipple then the other before sucking it into his mouth and increasing the intensity as her moans got louder and more needy. He kept her arms trapped above her head and paid attention to the other breasts then finally to her relief pulled the teddy off her completely and leaned back.

They both sat back on their haunches, panting, shivering and as if he had spoken his plan aloud she moved with him. They kneeled up and their lips clashed in a fiery kiss, her breasts were crushed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues dueled moved in a fast purposeful rhythm and she mewed into his mouth when he rolled his hips towards her, pressing his rigid cock into her lower torso.

Luke broke the kiss, pushed her back from him with a firm grip on her shoulders and held her at bay for a moment. His eyes were wide open and roamed down her body with undisguised desire. He licked his lips when his eyes got to her thong and she shivered with the anticipation. Luke let his eyes roam back up her body to her face and held her gaze for as long as she'd let him, then when she looked away he curled one finger under her chin, urged her to look back to him and kissed her gently.

"Lorelai," he said, a whisper against her neck. "You. Look. Amazing."

Unbelievably he spotted a faint crimson blush taint her otherwise perfect skin so he spared her further scrutiny and kissed her again. He hands roamed over her back, his lips moved from hers, across her jaw to her neck and shoulders then down to her breasts again. She clutched his head to her chest and arched her back into him and let out a loud wanton moan when he nipped her nipple and a gasp of shock when he pushed her back onto the bed and followed her, pinning her with his full weight over her.

He rolled his hips into hers and she reciprocated with a moan. His whole body covered hers, his arms still wrapped around her back, his legs tangled with hers and his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth in the same rhythm as his hips moved.

"Luke…" she panted trying to get her legs out from under his and wrap them around him but he was resisting her, holding her in place with his whole body as he continued to kiss her hungrily. Finally he let her move and immediately she hooked her ankles around his back and thrust up into him. Luke moaned and for a few moments reciprocated, pressed his cock against her and despite the material barriers between them the sensation was exquisite. But before they could get too carried away, Luke leaned up on his arms, locked his elbows and ignored her clawing hands to get him back down.

"You're driving me crazy with that thong," he said as he rolled his hips into her.

"I'm driving *you* crazy?!" she gasped and arched her back to prolong the sensation of his cock rubbing against her.

"Yeah, but I'm not done yet," He murmured then moved his body back and broke their connection entirely.

"Luke!" she whined. "There is no time for finesse, Rory could be home any minute!"

"Really?" he looked at the clock and spied it was just coming up to ten o'clock. "I thought you said it would be closer to midnight."

Lorelai tried to keep a straight face but her grin was too intense and she couldn't hold it back. "Okay fine, she won't be back until midnight, but I don't have time for this tomfoolery!"

"Tomfoolery?" Luke rested his hands on her thighs and ran them slowly up her legs to her hips where his thumbs ran along the rim of the tiny scrap of material on the front of her thong.

"I'm just saying is...I've got a lot of making up to do!" That last word came out as a gasp when his thumb slipped beneath the material and gently caressed her folds.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll be fully caught up in no time, but there is no way in hell you are making me rush this."

"Luke!" she whined again and lifted her hips towards him to encourage him to press his thumb into her but he retracted his hands completely and she almost cried. Her balls fist pounded on the bed in frustration and Luke chuckled which made her squirm even more for his touch.

"You don't need to beg Lorelai," he said and only then did she realise that he had lowered his head, his breath was hot against her core when she spoke. "I'm going to lick you now," he said and he licked her from the bottom to the top of her thong and she cried out. "I'm going to keep licking you, until you cum."

His words ignited her nerves, and her legs spread wider for him. His fingers brushed on the hip strap of her thong and he pulled it up making it slide between her folds so her traced that scrap with his tongue and her wail followed. She clawed at his head pushed her core up to his face desperately seeking the friction she needed. He slipped one hand beneath her ass and grabbed the other strap of her underwear and pulled it in the other direction, creating the friction she needed and her resulting sigh shot straight down to his groin.

"You're beautiful Lorelai," he whispered against her skin as he continued to move her thong against her and lapped her with his tongue, hot and flat. He could feel her heat, her need, smell her arousal and it was intoxicating. He had spent the day thinking about her, their morning together, her revelation and then readiness and he couldn't help but be secretly pleased that he was getting to discover her body like this for the first time. He was the man who would claim her, entice her moans, make her squirm with need, wet with anticipation and cry out with her release like no one else ever had. Luke felt a primordial urge to mark his territory by making sure he knew her body inside and out to the point where he could recall it at will.

When he heard her moans turn to panting and her hips started to lose their rhythm Luke yanked the front scrap of material down and plunged his tongue into her with a sudden thrust. She cried out and clutched a handful of his hair as he sought out her clit, suckled it into his mouth along with a powerful, vocal orgasm that made her whole body shudder. He continued to suckle on her, eliciting every last morsel of her orgasm out. When her hands fell off his head and her breathing caught in her throat he slowed his assault and eventually pulled away from her. She was still wearing the thong, though it was askew and he was still wearing his own underwear though it did nothing to disguise the erection he was sporting.

"Oh my god Luke…"

"You ok?"

"Ok?" she chuckled. "Ok?" Her chuckle turned into laugh and she slapped her hand on the bed beside her hip as if trying to regain control. "I'm pretty sure I just discovered the meaning of life, and let me tell you, those Monty Python men were way off!"

Luke chuckled and watched as she came down from her crashing wave of desire. He ran the back of his fingers up her legs from her knees to her hips and curled them into the strap of her thong, then slowly dragged it off her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down at him and he smiled a primal smile at her as he stood off the end of the bed and shucked his own underpants along with hers on the floor. She couldn't help returning a smile of her own as he approached, crawling on all fours from the bottom of the bed until they were eye to eye. Her hands cupped his face as he lowered his head to kiss her tenderly and slowly, like a wave his body lowered onto hers, his chest touching her breasts first, then his stomach pressing into hers and finally, with a sigh of relief, his cock nestled against her core which was still wet and throbbing from his earlier exploration.

"This is not going to be too impressive," he muttered against her lips. "I'm surprised it's still even possible…"

"We've already surpassed impressive Luke, remember, you're setting the bar here."

"Okay well this one will be an outlier."

Lorelai laughed as she lifted her head to kiss him again. He moved his hips while their lips were still connected and with a natural motion her legs spread wide and her hips rolled up towards his. He pinned her hips to the bed and pulled back enough to rub his cock along her folds when with only the slightest of movements pushed up and penetrated her with his tip.

"Gah!" she called out, needing more, needing him deeper.

"Hang on," he said through gritted teeth.

"Now!"

"Hang on!" He clenched his jaw then pushed in a little more and she cried out again. "Oh fuck Lorelai," Luke uttered as he lost his last strand of control and pushed his cock the rest of the way into her in one motion. Lorelai cried out a high pitched wail and clawed at his shoulders from the force of his thrust.

"You ok?" Luke managed to get out as he held himself as still as possible for fear of finding that hair trigger.

"More," she whispered.

Luke pulled himself slowly out of her right to the tip then plunged back in. Her voice rang around the room and he bent his head to put his ear next to her lips, the reverberation of the sounds rattled down his spine right to his cock and made him thrust harder. Soon he was pounding into her at speed. One of his hands gripped her shoulder to counter his thrusting, the other was wrapped beneath her, gripping her ass and pulled her up to meet him.

Their voices mingled, their need entwined and it wasn't long before he felt her start to quiver around his cock, the first telltale signs that she was about to find her sweet spot. Luke opened his mouth and licked her shoulder where it met her neck then suckled on his skin and clamped his teeth down on her as he thrust into her hard. The combination of his cock, his teeth his hands all made her shudder with need as her orgasm broke around him.

Her inner walls closed tightly around his cock, pulled him in and massaged him as he found the energy for his few final strokes. When he came Luke thrust into her one final time, bit down on her neck and squeezed her ass to be sure she didn't move. His muffled cry shot through her and amped up the final dregs of her own release and they both collapsed panting, boneless. After a few moments Luke made to move off her but she help him in place and whined when he tried to move.

"I'm crushing you…"

"Please, don't go yet. I like feeling you inside of me."

Luke moved his head to the side and kissed her cheek. "You do?"

"It's incredible," she whispered and she moved her hips to enhance their connection.

Luke groaned at the sensation and kissed her again. "Roll with me," he said then moved to the left and dragged her with him so they switched positions with her now on top and they were still connected. "Better."

"Mmmm," Lorelai murmured against his chest and kissed him lightly. Luke held her head against him, kissed her hair and took a long deep breath and released it slowly.

"God damn Lorelai," he said with a chuckle and hugged her to him.

"You ok Burger boy?"

"I'm shattered." Lorelai moved her head to look up at him with a wide smile. "I'm not sure I've ever felt this tired and satisfied in my life."

"I know I haven't."

"Where did you get that thing?"

"Sookie."

"What? When?"

"She gave it to me a few years ago. One night we were both out drinking and I may have told her about my dry spell, I thought my hymen was going to grow back," she said with a chuckle and Luke caressed her spine as she talked listening to her words, hearing her chuckle, but knowing her "dry spell" was a very real issue for her. "Anyway she thought if she got me that thing, then I would want to wear it for someone and boom, dry spell quenched."

"But you didn't?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't want to wear it for anyone?"

"No." She smiled against his chest. "Not until you." A heavy silence fell between them for a moment and Luke kissed her hair again. "Truth?" she asked, her voice whispering.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to wear it for you for a long time!"

"What?!" Luke rolled them both over onto their sides. They both sighed as he slipped out of her but they stayed as close as they could , their bodies still touching from shoulders to toes. "Say that again."

"I wanted to wear it for you for a long time." He kissed her tenderly, his hand still cupped against her cheek. "You were the person that came into my mind when Sookie gave it to me."

"Lorelai…" He kissed her again, this one slow and languid.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he hugged her close, cupped the back of her head and held her against him.

"I'm glad I waited for you."

"Oh god, me too!" he said almost relieved to have the words out of his mind.

He shifted their bodies and pulled the duvet out from under them then draped it over them both. She rested her head on his crooked arm, closed her eyes over and he followed suit. Even in their sleep their bodies were drawn to each other like magnets. Limbs entangled, faces close together, breath mingling along with their hearts.

 **The End.**

 **Skinfull.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short fic. Thanks to Junienmomo for the once over before I posted. Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
